The holy princess
by xXxWhitelipsxXx
Summary: Lucy finds out that she holds the strongest powers in the world, but is destructive, during team Natsu's job Lucy finds a key that can take her to a dimension. Lucy's powers help calm a certain someone from destroying all of earth. Warning contains lemon. NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale. I do not own fairy tail.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ever fan fiction so sorry if there are any mistakes. :) **  
**Also warning there is some lemon in this chapter. You've been warned hehe**.

chapter 1:  
~sooner or later her power shall awaken and take a new form, even if it's a great amount of pain.

"Lucy, Hurry up." Natsu began to complain as he was holding all of Lucy's bags. "Hang on a second, I have to change back." Lucy rushed. Natsu was beggining to feel irritated from holding Lucy's clothes she brought from all the shopping they've done. 'This is ridiculous, why does she have to shop just for a job.' natsu thought as he began to tap his foot on the ground. he looked up at the clock to see that it was almost 6pm. 'I'm starving, maybe Lucy can cook me a delicious meal as a reward.' Natsu smiled at his thoughts.

"Done". Lucy yelled as she opened the change room door. "About time. Now let's go and you can make me food for dinner, I'm starving." Natsu grinned. 'Seriousy He expects me to make him food and hey he's probably going to sleep in my bed too. Why can't I just have my bed to myself for once' Lucy sighed. "What's wrong" natsu stopped and turned around to question the celestial. "nothing" Lucy smiled.

Lucy was walking along on her favourite wall next to the water. "Careful Lucy you might fall in". The guys in the boat stated once again. 'How did they even know my name in the first place' Lucy shrugged off her thoughts to continue concentrating. "if you fall in I'm not saving you" Natsu laughed. "I will never fall into the water" Lucy laughed. "Well there was that one time you fell in." Natsu grinned. "well that's because I was overthinking things." Lucy protested. "Like what?" Natsu starred at her. "like rent, food, jobs, bills and it continues on" Lucy exclaimed. "right" Natsu laughed. Lucy was about to protest until she heard something.

'Star light, star bright, shinging star, shine bright tonight.' A voice was singing. 'Why does that sound fimilliar?' Lucy thought as she looked around. Natsu stopped and turned to see what Lucy was doing. 'What the hell is she doing? natsu was thinking as his stomach growled. "Come on Luce, I'm starving and getting tired? Natsu was growing impatient. "Sorry" Lucy apologised as she began to walk again. 'maybe I was imaginating things, after all natsu would've said something straight away.' Lucy thought.

In the corner of Lucy's eye she saw something move amongst the alley. "what was that?" Lucy mumbled. "Luce what are -" Natsu was cut off as Lucy fell into the water. "She fell in" Natsu was laughing quietly whilst he saw Lucy begin to attempt climbing out. "Natsu... Help me out." Lucy whined. Natsu set the bags onto the ground, and bobbed down with his arms in between his legs. "What's the magic word?" Natsu smirked. "Please." Lucy pleaded. "Nope" Natsu laughed. "Please Natsu I'm freezing down here." Lucy began to shiver. 'Maybe I should get her out don't want her to catch a cold before a job.' Natsu sighed and put his hand out. Lucy smiled and dragged him into the water. "Gotcha" Lucy laughed. "Lucy now I'm cold". Natsu complained. "You can't get cold you're a fire Dragon slayer." Lucy pouted. Natsu had a thought. "Roar, I am the great dragon slayer." Natsu roared playfully and swam to Lucy and began to tickle her. Lucy began to laugh hard and tried to get away from him. "Oh great dragon slayer please don't hurt the maiden." Lucy playfully pleaded. Natsu smiled his toothy grin that everyone loved. "I shall spare the princess for now." Natsu laughed.

After playing in the harbour for awhile Natsu jumped out and held out a hand to help Lucy. When natsu lifted up Lucy along the way he placed his foot on one of the bags and slipped over. "Kyaa" Lucy screamed as natsu fell over whilst dragging her down. Lucy and natsu both opened the eyes to see them almost locking lips. 'Natsu's breath is so warm' Lucy thought. 'She smells amazingly good I just wanna taste those lips of hers' Natsu thought. "Sorry" Lucy apologised as she looked down hiding her redness in her cheeks. "What for?" Natsu whispered into Lucy's ears giving her goosebumps all over. "F-for making y-you fall over" Lucy stuttered. Lucy got up and collected the bags from the ground. Natsu sighed as she walked away. 'Why did I want to taste those lips of hers'. Natsu sighed at his thoughts.

The walk back to Lucy's was an awkward silent as they were both thinking. 'What was that singing voice and why did that sound so familiar.' Lucy grabbed her house keys out from her pocket and opened the door. Natsu was talking about how excited he is to see happy again tomorrow. Happy left with the other two exceeds to go visit all of the exceeds. "I wonder how the exceeds are coping with everything." Lucy wondered as she chucked a towel at Natsu. "Well, happy said they now have there own town, so I'd say they're going well." Natsu smiled. "Natsu can you light the fireplace. Also that's nice to hear." Lucy said as she finished drying her hair and changing in the bathroom. Natsu lit the fire place with his finger and began taking his vest and scarf off as Lucy put out a laundry hanger for his clothes. Lucy opened the fridge and bent over to see what was in there. "Hmm..." Lucy hummed as she looked through her fridge. Natsu looked over to see what Lucy was doing. 'Her arse looks so nice now that I think about, wait what? Why am I having these thoughts' natsu looked away trying to stop himself from thinking.

"How does beef and vegetable soup sound?" Lucy questioned. Natsu looked over to see her bend over to pick up her hair tie she dropped, giving him a good view of her large breasts "Sounds delicious" natsu said almost to the point of drooling. Lucy tied her hair up and put on an apron that was black with lace and had had flames over her stomach. Natsu loved that apron since it had flames on it. She placed the vegetables onto the chopping board. Lucy grabbed a knife from the draw and began to mince the veggies quickly and neatly. 'Wonder what else those hands are capable of'. Natsu felt as though he can't resist himself much longer. 'Calm down Natsu it's just your normal everyday Luce.' Natsu breathed slowly trying to calm himself.

Lucy looked over to Natsu curious to what he is doing. "Na-" Lucy's head began ringing and was hurting a little. Lucy cut her finger a little with the knife. "Lucy, do you believe in special magic." someone said. 'Huh' " what's that mama". A child asked. "It's magic that can save everyone from great danger but can also be used as a dark weapon." "Whys that". " well this special magical power is more powerful then every other power." "Luce. Lucy. Luce" natsu was calling. I opened my eyes to see that I must've collapsed. " Natsu?" Lucy looked up at the dragon slayer. " are you okay?" Natsu worried. I'm fine, just..." Lucy trailed off. "I smelt blood." Natsu panicked looking to see if She was injured. " I'm fine I just... Cut my finger with the knife and felt sick for a second, but I'm fine n-" natsu slammed his lips onto hers before she could finish. Lucy was shocked as natsu pulled away and then hugged her tightly. "Don't do it ever again, you scared the hell out of me." Natsu said as he held Lucy tighter. "Why do I want to try that again" Lucy mumbled. Natsu moved back and looked at her."what do -" Lucy slammed her lips into natsu this time surprising him. Lucy pulled away to see Natsu smiling with a huge grin.

Natsu and Lucy kissed again this time natsu licked the bottom of Lucy's bottom lip asking for entry. Lucy opened her mouth as she gasped from Natsu lifting her up and natsu slipped his tongue in causing a little moan to escape from her mouth. Natsu lifted her onto the table sliding the flower vase off in the process. Natsu took off the celestials apron and ripped open her shirt making buttons fly every where. Lucy ran her fingers along Natsu's abs causing a groan to escape. Natsu attempted taking off her bra but growled at it and decided to rip it off. "Now where both half naked" Natsu smiled through their kiss whilst playing with her breasts. Natsu planted kisses along her neck making her moan a little each time. Natsu began to grind against Lucy's core making her moan. Her moans began to make Natsu's member grow harder.

Suddenly there was a knock at Lucy's door.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review on your opinion of what you think so far it'll help me a lot :)  
Also please favourite and follow if you liked it. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Wonder who's at the door. Tune in for the next chapter. Byee :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I'd just like to say thank you for the follows and favorites and thank you to LunaBlueSakura for giving me a review. **

**I suggest you take a look at Luna's story called Phoenix tail, it is amazing. :) also I will try to update as soon as possible. **

**May I remind you that fairy does not belong to me at all, all rights go to the rightful owner. **

**Warning contains rude language. **

Suddenly there was a knock at Lucy's door.

"Hold on a minute" Lucy said as she pushed Natsu off of her. 'How disappointing' Lucy sighed. Not noticing, Natsu fell onto the ground from the impact of Lucy. 'Who ever interrupted I am going to kill them' Natsu growled lowly. Lucy chucked on a bra and chucked a black tank top over. Lucy chucked Natsu's clothes at him and picked up the flowers. "Seriously Natsu I just got these yesterday." Lucy mumbled. Lucy put the flowers in the bin and walked to the door."well you didn't mind when w-" Natsu was about to protest until Erza and Gray walked into the room holding a map and take away from the New Chinese store. "What are you's doing here." Natsu growled. "What's your problem with me being here, ash for brains" Gray put the things down and started throwing punches at Natsu. "What did you say ice princess." Natsu insulted back. They began to fight and almost knocked over Erza's strawberry cake that was for desert. Erza's face became a frightening face that gave Lucy shivers. 'Oh god, there gonna break everything' Lucy sighed slowly becoming angry. "My... strawberry cake" Erza yelled as she began to run at the guys with her eyes red as a demon.

Erza grabbed both of the guys and threw them into all kinds of furniture and decorations. Lucy stood still trying to keep calm. Until her dining table was broken into pieces, Something suddenly snapped in Lucy. "What was that?" They questioned looking at Lucy. "Get.. OUT OF MY HOUSE, RIGHT NOW". Lucy yelled as she put her hand up and pointed at them then the door. They suddenly started glowing gold and were thrown out by Lucy's magic. "What the hell was that magic." Erza said with slight shiver. 'She can be as scary as Erza' the guys thought as they thought of the recent incident. Lucy came outside as they shivered. Lucy sighed. "You all need to reflect on your actions, until then you are not to come into my house." Lucy ordered as her hands on her hips. "Yes" the three mumbled as they looked at the ground on there knees.

'How did I do that, this day is getting weird.' Lucy looked at her left hand and walked back inside. When Lucy closed the door Erza began to spoke. "I'm sorry I lost my temper, but if you two weren't being irrational then this would never have happened." "Sadly I'll have to agree with her, Lucy shouldn't have to put up with our childish behaviour." Gray sighed. 'What the hell are those to talking about maybe if they didn't come in the first place, Lucy and I would still be...'natsu trailed off into thoughts. "What's with that creepy face expression ash for brains" Gray laughed. "Don't interrupt me when I'M THINKING ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu shouted. 'I'm going to kill these two in a second.' Erza's eye brow started to twitch.

Lucy began cleaning up the mess they created whilst she was still exasperated from her home being damaged. 'They should really give me compensation every time they destroy my stuff.' Lucy sighed. "What did you say about me" Natsu and Gray said in unison as they were fighting. "You've got to be absolutely kidding me" Lucy complained. Lucy began walking towards the door. Lucy felt dizzy as she stopped due to her feeling unusual. "What the hell." Lucy looked at her hand that was glowing gold. 'My head is starting to ache.' Lucy felt her conscious fading in and out as everything in the room became liquified. 'Whats happening to me?' Lucy whispered with a slight hint of pain in her tone. Lucy felt her conscious slip from her, creating a thud as she fell to the floor.

'What was that' Natsu stopped throwing punches. Gray threw a punch that landed straight onto Natsu making him stumble onto the ground. "What the fuck was that for, I thought I heard something come from inside." Natsu growled. "It was most likely Lucy cleaning the mess we created." Gray assumed as he began picking up his clothes. 'Why do I always strip at moments like these?' Gray sighed. "Most likely, we should probably help Lucy clean." Erza suggested. "Or we could go get food, that Chinese food is destroyed and I'm starving." Gray thought out loud as his stomach growled as if on cue. "I agree" Natsu licked his lips. "And I can get strawberry cake" Erza's face lit up.

Pitch black. Nothing. What happened to me. Lucy's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. Where is everyone? Why is it so dark? "Hello. Is anyone there?" Lucy shouted. "Lucy it's time for bed" a voice said. 'What' lucy stopped and saw the surroundings change into her bedroom when she was little. Lucy turned and saw her mother tucking her into bed. 'A flash back' Lucy questioned herself Lucy walked up closer tears slowly falling out. "Mama" Lucy covered hear mouth trying to keep her sobs at bay. "Mama sing me a lullaby, please" little Lucy smiled. "Alright." Layla smiled and held her hand on top of little Lucy's.

_ Star light, star bright, shining star, _

_ shine bright tonight, _

_ let your light guide us throughout the night_

_ ~ Oh~~ shining star, that's shining bright _

_ Please keep us safe for the rest of the night. _

**Lucy Pov:**

I wiped my tears away and smiled at the lullaby my mother sang to me. I looked over and saw my little self sleeping tight. I miss you mama. I closed my eyes for a second and heard the door open and close. "It's almost time for the ritual milady." I man bowed down to Layla. "I'm gonna miss her. It's hard to leave someone so dear." Layla stroked little Lucy's hair. "It is true, letting go of someone you hold so dearest to heart can be a difficult thing to do, but you shall not worry, for when Lucy comes of age she shall be able to see you again and learn how to control her powers. Have you sealed her powers yet?" The man continued. "Layla stopped stroking my hair and got up. "I did just now. It is also true that I shall get to see her in the future, but that is if nothing bad happens to her." Layla kissed Lucy's forehead.

I stood shocked as I saw a tear fall down my mothers cheek. 'What did they mean by sealing my powers? I still have my powers... Don't I?' I thought as I looked at the guy. " we will have to pray and hope that no one discovers that Lucy's true powers are the most powerful throughout the entire universe. If she were to fall into the hands of a dark guild, the world shall be over before we know it." The guy spoke. "That's why I shall speak with the dragon king Igneel. He agreed to protecting Lucy, as well as his son Natsu and the other people. Even if it means the dragons shall disappear." Layla sighed. "Wait why do you know Natsu's father Igneel?" Lucy ran up to her mama, but realised her mama can't see her. "Do you know what's going to be the most hardest thing. " Layla began to cry. The guy nodded his head saying no. "Lucy's going to think I'm dead, whilst I stay hidden with the dragons, after all someone has to keep them at bay. The dragons and I shall disappear tomorrow on July 7 x777. We are going to go to a different dimension." Layla walked out the door. Leaving me shocked "her 'fake' death is connected to the dragons." I gasped. "Lucy?" I turned around and saw the guy looking at me.

"You can see me" my mouth dropped. "I can't see you but I can hear. There is something I would like to tell you. Tomorrow during your mission you shall stumble upon a key, the key of dragons." He began to explain. "The key of dragons?" I questioned. "The key of dragons shall take you too the dimension the dragons are in, including your mother Layla. I also suggest you start being careful, as it seems someone is trying to forcefully get rid of the seal." The guy bowed and walked out the door. "Wait.."

I opened up my eyes and started coughing. "Wow, you okay Luce?" Natsu walked over to me with a bottle of water. I looked around and noticed that I was in my bed. "When did I get in my bed" I whispered so softly that Natsu could just hear. "What do you mean Luce. You were sleeping in your bed when we got back." Natsu laughed as Erza and Gray looked confused. I noticed my house was back to normal but was still missing the flower vase. "Did you all clean the house and fix the broken furniture." I questioned again. "Nope we came back after we went to go eat and found it to be clean." Erza started. " We thought you did all of it and then you fell asleep." Gray finished. "No." I thought out loud. "Are you okay Lucy?" Gray asked concerned. "I don't get it I collapsed over at the door and the house was a still mess, but now I'm in my bed and the house is neat." I became confused and rubbed my temples. "What, you collapsed, are you sure you're okay Luce." Natsu put his on mine. "I don't know... Wait a minute." I looked outside my window and saw a guy walking away.

"He looks like..." I opened the window and jumped out. "Lucy" everyone ran to the window. I landed safely on the ground "Hey you, get back here this instant." I yelled as I ran towards home. Team Natsu began to chase after me "Lucy" "Luce". "Stop" I said still chasing after the guy who was running. I stopped to think about what to do. "Thank god what are you doing Lucy". Team Natsu caught up to me. "Shhh." "Who's the guy over there?" Gray asked. I ignored him as I continued to think but two words kept repeating in my mind. "Celestial chains." I clapped my hands together. Gold chains grew out of the ground and caught him. "Since when could you do that" team Natsu said in unison. " just now." I was stunned myself as I jogged to the guy. Team Natsu and I ran up to the guy. "Who's he" Natsu growled. "Well I see you've obtained some new moves" the guy laughed. "You have a lot of explaining to do... Kashuto." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Glad you remembered me princess Lucy, you really do look like your mother Layla." Kashuto bowed still chained up.

"Anyway straight to the point here. Tell me, how is my mother connected to the dr-" sorry your highness but I cannot give you any information, as people who can not be trusted can hear." "I trust them, so they can hear for themselves, Natsu especially." I argued back whilst I pointed at my friends. "Natsu dragneel the son of the fire dragon king Igneel. Could this be fate." Kashuto smiled. "How do you know me and Igneel." Natsu's fist became a ball of fire. "Calm down, I know Igneel through Lucy's mother Layla." "Wait your mother knows Igneel." Natsu asked me. "Transport" Kashuto said, transporting us into my house. "What the hell you freaking shit bastard" Natsu started cursing at Kashuto and punched him in the face. "Ouch". I mumbled. Natsu clicked his fingers and turned around to look at me.

"Luce how does your mother know Igneel?" "Well i don't know exactly, but before I had this weird dream where my mama was talking about her disappearing with the dragons to another dimension. She also said someone had to keep the dragons at bay. Guess they might try to do something irrational." I explained. "So they are still alive. That's great news" Natsu ran up to me and lifted me up in the air as he kissed me. "What the..." Erza blushed and Gray became shocked, as did I. "Oh my." Kashuto laughed quietly. Natsu put me down and realised what had happened "...well...this is awkward" Natsu mumbled. "Precisely as I assumed." Kashuto said as he took a sip from his tea cup. 'When did he make tea?' "Since when have you two been dating?" Gray asked. "We're not. well I don't think we are, are we?" I whispered the last part so only Natsu could hear.

**Yay second chappie is done, so glad the weekend is coming up have a 3 day weekend so I might be able to get more chapters done. :3 Hope you enjoyed and hopefully there wasn't many mistakes in there I don't think there is at least *crossing my fingers* please review, favorite or follow :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I had writers block (worst thing ever) but don't worry my motivation is back, so I decided to write a longer chapter and hopefully start chapter 4 ASAP. Also I'd like to say thank you to angelkit22 for Giving me a review. :) hope you enjoy (: **

Previously on The holy princess:

**(Lucy's POV.) **

"So they are still alive. That's great news" Natsu ran up to me and lifted me up in the air as he kissed me. "What the..." Erza blushed and Gray became shocked, as did I. "Oh my." Kashuto laughed quietly. Natsu put me down and realised what had happened "...well...this is awkward" Natsu mumbled. "Precisely as I assumed." Kashuto said as he took a sip from his tea cup. 'When did he make tea?' "Since when have you two been dating?" Gray asked. "We're not. well I don't think we are, are we?" I whispered the last part so only Natsu could hear.

**Natsu's Pov: **

My ears twitched at what Lucy whispered at the end and I looked at her. 'Does this mean she wants to be more?' As I was looking at Lucy her checks stared to become a shade of pink. 'Cute' I smirked. It was quite until Kashuto cleared his throat. "Well, we still have a lot to converse about, so I suggest that you start asking questions milady." Kashuto stood up and bowed swiftly. I looked at Kashuto then back to Lucy. "Tell me, why did my mother have to go with the dragons?" Lucy looked down at the floorboards covering her eyes with her bangs. "To keep them at bay, meaning that she has to keep a look out for the dragons. After all she is what people call the guardian of the dragons." Kashuto replied whilst making another cup of tea. Everyone was staring at Kashuto. " how many cups of tea does this guy plan on having?" Gray pestered. "Oh would anyone like some tea?" Kashuto smiled holding up the pot.

Everyone began to drink their tea. 'When did we all get tea, why am I drinking tea? I just want to know more'. "Kashuto, Where are the dragons?" I bursted out hoping for an answer. "They are in a dimension where us normal mages can not travel to, though since Layla and Lucy are different compared to us normal mages, they can cross through to this dimension anytime they want, also you can all call me Kashu." Kashuto smiled. "But can I only cross over when I find the dragon key." Lucy looked up from her cup. "Well that is true but not entirely. You see your full potential of your powers would allow you to go to any dimension whenever you please, but since your powers have Been sealed, you can no longer pass through without the celestial key." Kashu had a worried look on his face. "What's wrong with that?" Erza asked. "Well you see, someone is tampering with Lucy's seal. It is gradually going to wear off." Kashu sighed.

"Who's tampering with the seal?" Everyone became intrigued as they worried and wanted to find out more. "Most likely someone who wants to abuse Lucy's powers." Kashu looked at Lucy. "Why would someone want to abuse Lucy's powers?" I questioned. "Because if they could abuse my powers, they can annihilate the whole universe." Lucy got up and walked outside. "How can her powers annihilate the universe?" I exclaimed. "Her power is the number one destructive power throughout the universe, if she doesn't succeed her power in the correct way than she could either die, become a dark Mage and even destroy the universe. It's a power no one wishes to uphold." Kashu explained as he stirred his cup. I stood up and walked outside to find Lucy sitting against the wall.

"Can I sit next to you?" I smiled at Lucy. Lucy nodded and smiled back. "A lot of things in one day I'd have to admit."I shrugged as I sat next to Lucy. "I guess" Lucy sighed. "You're not going be alone, you do realise that you have a whole guild that is like family." I gave her my signature toothy grin. " I know" Lucy laughed. 'She has a beautiful laugh' I smiled at my thought. Lucy looked at me and smiled. "To be honest that's not what I was thinking about." Lucy looked away bringing her legs to her chest and cradling her arms around her legs. "Then what are you thinking". I wondered. "What was with the heated moment we had inside my apartment." Lucy's cheeks became red as she hid her face in between her knees. "To tell you the truth, it felt like something was happening to me." I responded as I looked up at the night sky. "And?" Lucy squeezed her arms around her legs tighter. "And it made me feel like I needed to be near you. It felt like I needed to be able to embrace you, kiss you, feel every part of you. It was like I was-" "being drawn to you" Lucy and I both said the last part together.

I looked back at her and saw her beautiful smile that made me excited for every new day to come. "As long as I have you near me, the better I feel knowing your safe" I smiled at the ground as I felt a slight blush grow upon my cheeks. Lucy smiled as she rested her head on my shoulder whilst I rested my head on hers. We sat there for a few minutes until I decided to break the silence "So..." I rested my head against the wall. "So.. What shall we do now?" Lucy looked up at me. I smiled as i placed my hand on her cheek and closed the gap between us. The kiss was filled with passion and was deep and meaningful to the point were I don't want to have to ever pull away. "So you are dating, I assume". Kashu's head popped out from the doorway.

Sadly Lucy broke away from the kiss leaving me to whimper. "Lucccyyyy." I whimpered. "So what's the relationship here?" Kashu grinned. "Well it's kind of comp-" Lucy was saying until I placed my arm around her. "We're dating and would very much like it if people would stop interrupting us whilst we are having a moment." Natsu responded.

**Normal POV**

Lucy looked up at Natsu shocked to the words he responded with. Natsu looked down to Lucy with a slight blush and smiled a cute smile Lucy has only ever seen once. Lucy only ever saw that smile once when he wanted to dig up some embarrassing items. Lucy felt her heart tighten and felt butterflies in her stomach. Lucy became slightly embarrassed and looked at the ground. "Almost forgot to tell you, Erza and Gray are going over some things about the job you are doing tomorrow and want you inside." Kashu winked as he popped back inside the apartment. "What did you mean by we are dating?" Lucy quietly asked. Natsu thought for a second. "Well, I was thinking about what happened early, I kept thinking about it. when we had that heated moment and that moment we had just then. It made me realise that my feelings are starting to develop into more now. So I think we should and if you want to...I think we should date from now." Natsu's cheeks became slightly red. "Really?" Lucy looked up from the ground to me.

"I think I'm starting to love you more and more." Natsu smiled. Lucy smiled back and jumped on Natsu wrapping her legs around his waist giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. Natsu held her legs whilst they kissed. Lucy pulled away. " I've known for awhile that I'm falling in love with you even more each time there is a new day." Lucy replied.

Erza and Gray watched as Natsu and Lucy embraced each other. 'I need to talk to Jellal after we have this meeting.' Erza smiled. 'Can't believe flame brains confessed his feelings to a girl before me, maybe I should talk to juvia.' Gray sighed. "I bet both of you have someone you love and cherish." Kashu stated as he scared Erza and Gray.

'This guy needs to stop doing that.' Gray tried to calm his heart beat down. "You're not bad old man" Erza laughed. "What can I say people call me the love expert for a reason" Kashu laughed as he sat down on the chair. Natsu and Lucy walked back inside smiling until they were jumped by Erza and Gray "So you and Natsu are dating, how come we never knew?" Erza asked a bit angry as she pulled Lucy a side whilst Gray gave Natsu a high five and bro fist. "Calm down Erza this only just happened before when we were outside." Lucy sighed and gave a smile. "Oh, okay then." Erza let out a breath of relief. "You should have more trust in me Erza, you know you are like my sister and that I'd tell you everything."Lucy smiled. "Thank you Lucy."Erza hugged Lucy. "For what?" Lucy laughed. Erza walked over to the bathroom and gestured Lucy to go into the bathroom with her. Lucy smiled and slipped into the bathroom.

Erza turned on the taps and sat down on the stool. "Thank you for being an amazing friend, you made me realise I should talk to Jellal about my feelings". Erza's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "I'm so happy. Also I believe in you Erza, you are one of the most strongest people I know of, so after we talk about the plan for the job tomorrow I suggest you go over to his apartment." Lucy grinned.

"I wonder what the girls are doing" Natsu looked at Gray with a smirk. "Most likely talking about you flame breath." Gray laughed. Natsu ran up to the door and pressed his ears against it. "they turned the taps on" Natsu whined as he heard slight chatting. "Oi Gray come over here" Natsu whispered. Gray put his ear to the do curious to why Natsu called him over. "What do you think you're doing?" Kashu cleared his throat, giving a chill up Natsu and Gray's spines. The guys looked over at Kashu who now had a whip in his hand. "It is not nice to listen in on people's conversations" Kashu yelled chasing them around the bedroom.

"I was planning on going over there straight after we talk about our job tomorrow, so I was thinking we should probably go through this quickly so I can see him. Don't want to take to long otherwise he might go to sleep." Erza panicked at the end. "Don't worry we will go through the plan quickly and then You can go to jellal's. also don't worry I won't tell anyone what you are doing." Lucy smiled getting up and turning off the taps and opening the door.

Lucy walked out and was crashed into by Gray making her fall over. "Oww" 'why does my chest feel heavy all of a sudden.' Lucy opened her eyes and realised Gray's hands were on her breasts. "P-PERVERT" Lucy screamed. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see why Lucy screamed PERVERT. "Gray you fucking bastard". Natsu growled as his hands became a ball of fire. "Oh shit" Gray got up and jumped out of the window. Natsu helped Lucy up and then ran straight after him. "Maybe we should go to the guild a couple of hours earlier. So go do what you have to do". Lucy smiled at Erza. "Sure, see you tomorrow then, don't forget to tell Natsu and I'll stop at grays in the morning to tell him." Erza waved and smiled. "It was nice meet such a fine lady like yourself Erza" Kashu bowed. "It was nice to meet you too" Erza held her hand out and shook kashus hand violently. Erza grabbed her bag and left with another hug and wave as she left to go see Jellal. "Good luck" Lucy whispered in Erza's ear. 'Thank you Lucy' Erza smiled as she was walking to jellal's apartment. "I can do this" Erza mumbled to herself. "She has a really strong force" Kashu laughed as cracked his fingers. "Lucy, I suggest we talk whilst we can" Kashu said as he and Lucy waved goodbye to Erza. "About what?" Lucy sighed. "A lot of things." Kashu held the door open for Lucy.

Lucy grabbed some biscuits and tea and sat down on the couch. "Please begin telling me from the start about what you know." Lucy smiled gently. "Well you see, I wasn't just your mothers private servant, I was someone who looked out for her. She was a good friend who told me many things. Your mother is in a group called the guardians of tomorrow." Kashu took a sip from his tea. "Guardians of tomorrow." Lucy looked at Kashuto. "I'm pretty sure your mother told you about 'the one magic'." "Yes she told me that the 'one magic' created all of the magic. She believes that that magic is 'love' and I believe that it is aswell'. " Lucy smiled as she twirled her hair with her finger. "Well the guardians of tomorrow tried to find 'the one magic'. Some people think it's evil and some people think it's good. Layla of course believed it to be love. Half of the guardians didn't believe her. So she set out to prove it. I of course followed her to make sure she was going to be safe. Eventually she came across Zeref. Zeref was about to harm your mother but you followed as well, when Zeref saw you his powers grew weak." Kashuto stopped as Lucy grabbed her head in pain. "Milady, are you alright?" Kashu caught Lucy before she fell.

**Flashback: **

Everything around Zeref was beginning to die. "I told you to stay away from me, Layla." Zeref grew angry. "Zeref please calm down." Layla backed away slightly. Zeref was about to kill Layla until he heard a little girls voice. "Mama" little Lucy skipped to Layla and cradled her leg. "Who is he?" Lucy pointed whilst she poked her head out from behind Layla. "Lucy what are you doing here? it's too dangerous here." Layla exclaimed and panicked as little Lucy began to walk to Zeref.

"Stay- stay away from me. you'll-you'll get hurt." Zeref stepped back. As little Lucy walked across the dead grass, the grass became alive again. Zeref fell to the ground, his eyes as wide as they could be. 'Why am I trembling from a little girl. Lucy hugged Zeref tightly. "You're not alone anymore" little Lucy gave Zeref a goofy smile. Zeref's tears began to fall. "Do my eyes deceive me but does this little girl have angel wings." Zeref hugged Lucy back and looked at Layla who also had happy tears flowing down her cheeks. "I think she does." Layla smiled.

**End of flashback.**

The pain in Lucy's head subsided. "What was that about?" Lucy looked at Kashuto as he helped her sit up. "Since the seal is wearing off, your memories are starting to come back." Lucy was about say something but was interrupted as Kashuto smiled and left.

"Lucy". Natsu came through the window and saw a confused Lucy sitting motionless "Luce, what's wrong?" Natsu worried and he squatted so he could look up at Lucy's eyes. Natsu put one hand on her thigh. "Nothing". Lucy sighed. "Nope something's wrong and I'm not taking nothing as an answer. You can tell me you know, we are dating now after all aren't we" Natsu blushed. "Just.. It's just a lot of things have happened and I'm still trying to process it all." Lucy rubbed her fingers in a circular motion on Natsu's hand. 'God I just want her touch me everywhere whilst I touch her everywhere.' Natsu looked up at Lucy and saw her biting her lip. Natsu slammed his lips into Lucy's taken her bottom lip for himself.

Lucy opened her mouth shocked, as she opened her mouth, Natsu slipped his tongue in and began having a battle of dominance with Lucy's tongue. He wrapped Lucy's legs around his waist and brought her to her bed. 'God she tastes so good.' Natsu took off his vest and felt Lucy massage his abs. Natsu groaned at Lucy's touch. Lucy pulled Natsu's head back down and began the battle of dominance all of again. a few minutes later, Natsu pulled Lucy's top off and unclipped her bra after a few attempts. "God you're amazing" Natsu placed his mouth onto one of Lucys breasts as he massaged other one. "Mmmmnnh, Natsu" Lucy moaned. Natsu groaned as he felt Lucy's hand go across his hard member. "You seem pretty excited already" Lucy whispered in Natsu's ear giving him goosebumps. Natsu smiled and pulled Lucy's skirt off as he laid her on the bed opening her legs up. Natsu smiled and rubbed her now damp panties. "same goes for you too" Natsu repeated his motion once more and Lucy let out a soft moan. Natsu could smell lucy and he began to crave her more.

'Thats it I can't take it anymore I need to taste her' Natsu ripped Lucy's panties off. "Hey, I loved those" Lucy exclaimed. "I think we'll love this more". Natsu smiled. "What do yo- mmngghh" Lucy moaned at the end as Natsu planted his tongue onto and into her core. Natsu looked at his girl moaning in pleasure and continued to lick all of her womanhood. Lucy could feel her body reaching it's climax. "N- Natsu.. I'm a- mmnggh, I'm about to cum." Lucy moaned as she panted. Natsu slipped his tongue inside of her and Lucy screamed out Natsu's name as she released her juices into Natsu's mouth.

'Fuck if I knew she tasted this good I would've done this ages ago.' Natsu licked his lips. Natsu saw Lucy sit up still panting. "ne, Natsu how come I'm the only one naked." Lucy sexually stated. Lucy pushed Natsu down and pulled his pants down. Lucy looked at his hard member and licked his tip through his boxers. Natsu groaned as he felt Lucy's tongue wet his hard member. Lucy took the boxer strap into her mouth and placed her hand on it yanking it off. "Oh my" Lucy's mouth gawked at his huge dick. "Thank you god" Lucy clapped her hands together as she looked up at the sky. Natsu let out a laugh as he saw Lucy's reaction. "Are you sure you can fit that in your mouth." Natsu pointed out. "You'll be surprised when you see what I can do." Lucy smirked. "Oh really." Natsu groaned as Lucy began to put his aroused member in her mouth. Natsu's jaw dropped when he saw Lucy fit his manhood in her mouth. "Oh thank you god" nastu moaned. Lucy began to pick up her pace and licked his tip every now then. Natsu felt a vibration on his dick and realised Lucy was humming.

"Fuck, Luce" Natsu grunted as he felt he was nearing. "Luce, I'm gonna cum in your mouth." Natsu groaned. Natsu released and looked at Lucy who was licking her lips. "We're not finished yet." Natsu got back on top of Lucy. Natsu slipped In a finger and then another. as he picked up the pace he slipped another finger inside her making her moan his name. Natsu took out his fingers and licked them. "Ready" he was about to put his member in until Lucy stopped him. "Please go easy. It's- it's my first time." Lucy blushed. Natsu froze. "Natsu?" Lucy froze as well. "Don't worry it's my first time as well." Natsu mumbled. Hearing this made Lucy giggle. "That's nice to know." Lucy gave Natsu a cute smile. Natsu slowly put his manhood inside of Lucy's wet core. 'Damn she's tight' Natsu readjusted his position. He slowly put it in more but stopped when he saw Lucy's eyes tear up. Natsu hated seeing her in pain especially if he was the cause of her pain.

"Lucy tell me when to keep going". Natsu whispered in her ear as he bit it gently. He placed kisses on her neck and left a hickey on her lower neck. "You can keep going now." Lucy whispered. Natsu brought his lips to her ears to whisper sweet things in her ear as he pushed deeper. As he felt her hymen break she bit his shoulder to stop herself from sobbing. When Natsu's member was in he told Lucy he was going to start thrusting. Natsu felt like shit as he heard Lucy whimper the first few times.

'I'm so sorry Luce.' Natsu closed his eyes but opened them when he heard Lucy moaning. "Mmmmnggh... Natsu.. Go faster." Lucy moaned in his ear. "God I love hearing you moan" Natsu changed there position so she was on top of him. Natsu sucked Lucy's nipple making her moan his name. As Natsu was thrusting he hit something inside her that made her arch her back and made her moan loudly. Natsu thrusted faster as they were both nearing their climax. Lucy felt as though she could see stars and she scratched Natsu's back as he went deeper and harder. she felt her stomach become warm. "Luce, cum with me" Natsu kissed Lucy's neck leaving another hickey. "Yes Natsu" Lucy panted.

As they both reached their climax they yelled each others names in unison. The feeling of Lucy's walls tightening on his member felt amazing to him. "Mmmngh, that was amazing." Lucy panted as she got off of Natsu and laid Next to him. "It really was" Natsu kissed Lucy on the cheek.

Natsu got up and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Natsu drank half of the water and held it to Lucy. "Yes. Thank you Natsu" Lucy grabbed the bottle from him and finished the rest. Natsu jumped into bed and brought Lucy down with him. Natsu laid on his back whilst Lucy rested her head on his chest she drew in a circular motion whilst Natsu held her with one arm. Gradually they both fell asleep in each others arms.

**Yay I finished chapter 3 thank god I'm glad I wrote a lot too. in the next chapter there will be Erza and Jellal moments and I can't forget about Gray and Juvia's moments. **

**Please review on what you thought about this chapter and don't forget to favorite and follow if you already haven't and ****you enjoyed it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N Hey guys finally decided to do chapter 4, was brainstorming ideas for the next few chapters so now I know what I'm gonna do for the next couple. Also I reckon Jellal is pretty sexy. If only he was real. Same as Natsu, gray and laxus. :3 enjoy. (: _**

**Erza's POV: **

I finally made it to jellal's. I was about to knock on the door, but I hesitated. 'Take a deep breath, I can do this. I am one of the strongest mages in fairy tail. They call me Titania for a reason.

**Flash back: **

"Maybe we should go to the guild a couple of hours earlier. So go do what you have to do". Lucy gave a smile. "Sure, see you tomorrow then don't forget to tell Natsu and I'll stop at grays in the morning to tell him." I smiled back. "It was nice to meet such a fine lady like yourself Erza" Kashu bowed. "It was nice to meet you too" I held my hand out and shaked his hand. I grabbed my bag and left with another hug and waved as I left to go see Jellal. "Good luck" Lucy whispered in my ear. 'Thank you Lucy' I smiled as I started walking to jellal's apartment. "I can do this" I mumbled to myself.

**End of flash back.**

'Maybe i should do this when we get back from the mission. I mean he might not feel the same way after all he did lie to me about him being married right?' I think I might just go I sighed as I put my hand down and turned around. "Erza" I turned around and saw Jellal holding my wrist. "J-jellal" I stuttered as I felt a blush form on my cheeks. "Come inside I think we should talk after all." Jellal smiled. I felt my heart rate pick up. I nodded my head as i cleared my throat.

Jellal led me inside onto his couch. I looked around and noticed his clothes were being packed into a bag. "Are you going somewhere?" I sub consciously asked. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Jellal reached into his pocket and grabbed a folded piece of paper. Jellal passed me the paper as I looked at him. I opened it and saw the job that team Natsu is doing. "Why do you have this?" "Well it would seem that someone in the dark guild is a high classed criminal and I've been assigned to go with you and team Natsu to hunt him down." Jellal explained. "So you're coming with us" I jumped on him and hugged him. To my surprise he hugged me back and lifted me in the air. When we pulled apart the gap between was again filled with passion as we kissed. We pulled apart as my feet touched the ground.

"Erza I-I..."Jellal trailed off. "I love you Jellal." I smiled as I put my hands on his perfect muscular toned chest. Jellal looked back to me his eyes as wide as saucers. Jellal soon smiled and replied to me saying "I love you too, Erza." We hugged until he sighed stepping back with his hands on my shoulders. "But, how can you love me. I've conflicted so much pain on you and your friends. Because of me, good innocent people are dead." Jellal stated with hurt and anger in his eyes.

"It's not your fault though as I have said many times you were possessed. We learn from our mistakes and we keep moving forward. We let go of the past and we let the future into our lives. We forgive and we forget. I forgave you ages ago, especially since you've become a good person that I have deeply and utterly fallen in love with." I kissed Jellal passionately and felt him smile. "Thank-you, my sweet, sweet Erza. I solemnly promise to protect you from all harm that comes our way." Jellal picked me up giving me another passionate kiss. I let his tongue slide into my mouth.

Our tongues danced with each others. I slid my arms into his coat and took it off. Soon after our clothes were scattered over the floor. Only the under garments were left. I felt jellal's abs and arm muscles each touch made him groan a little. I let out a soft giggle as his hands tickled my sides. "only you get to see this side of me" I whispered into his ears and nibbled it softly. Jellal kissed my neck and the top of my breasts. "I must be one lucky guy, then" Jellal looked up at me and smiled. "I have to admit I am one lucky girl, to have someone as caring and gentle as you." I smiled. "Gentle, aye" Just realising that he unclipped my bra and grabbed my breasts and squeezed them hard. I tried to hold in the moan but it escaped and filled the room.

I looked at Jellal and noticed that he was now deeply aroused and lust had filled his eyes. He started massaging my breasts and slipped one into his mouth. I could feel his tongue on my nipple. I closed my legs tightly trying to calm down the throbbing in between my thighs. "Mmmnnghh. Jellal please." I moaned louder. Jellal looked at me and I could tell he could see the lust and desperation in my eyes. Jellal smiled and parted my legs. He slipped my panties off agonisingly slow.

I bit my lip as I needed him more and more. Jellal began rubbing my clit as I let out a moan. "You're so moist Erza" Jellal whispered with lust. Jellal slipped his fingers into my core. I moaned each time his fingers got deeper. I bit my lip trying to stop myself from moaning in ecstasy as I felt my climax reaching. "Moan for me Erza" Jellal picked up the pace even more. "Mmmmnggh jellal. I'm gonna, mmnggh c-cum" I took the bed sheets into my hands "release for me" Jellal nibbled my ear. As if on cue I released "mmnggh Jellal." I moaned in complete ecstasy.

**Grays POV: **

"That stupid ash for brains. it was an accident" I mumbled as i rubbed my cheek that was bruised. I could feel the blood dripping from my nose so I wiped it away. "Gray?" A familiar blunette asked. I turned around smiling, hoping there wasn't any blood in my teeth. "Gray sama, Juvia wants to know if she could give you medical treatment?" She smiled softly. 'Is it me or does Juvia look sad' I looked at her and nodded. "If that's alright than yes please" I smiled at her. Juvia smiled and walked past me. 'Weird usually she cuddles into my arm.' I walked behind her noticing she was keeping distance from me. 'Maybe I should ask her if she's alright.' "It would seem we are at Juvia's home now" Juvia looked behind her a little to look at me. Juvia turned back towards the door and unlocked it. "Please close Juvia's door when you come inside" Juvia quietly said. I walked in after her and shut the door behind me.

I followed Juvia into the bathroom and sat on the floor whilst she grabbed her first aid kit. "Your house seems different" I looked around."I thought I'd change it around." Juvia said normally. "You didn't say Juvia" I looked up at her. "And what's wrong with that." Juvia sighed whilst she poured a healing potion onto a cotton ball. "It's fine it's just unusual is all" "well maybe I'm just tired and spent after having bad day." Juvia bit her lip as she began dabbing the cotton ball on my cuts and bruises. "Are you okay?" I put my hand on her hand that was shaking slightly. Juvia looked down at the ground covering her eyes with her bangs. "No."she sobbed. "Juvia" I reached out my hand and she pulled away from me. "Juvia please tell me what's wrong?" I begged. "You hurt Juvia's feelings." She looked up tears falling down her cheeks." What did I do?" I sighed. " Juvia saw you and Natsu fighting. I heard you say you didn't love me. was I just your one night stand one drunken night.

**Flash back: **

I was walking down the alley way after partying hard at fairy tail and realised I was at Juvia's. "Juvia...Juvia." I knocked on Juvia's door. Juvia opened the door rubbing her eyes. "Gr-gray thinks Ju-juvia looks ad-adorable when she wakes up." I Hiccuped and gave Juvia my signature grin. Juvia's face was still flushed. "Well Juvia just- just fallen asleep" Juvia stuttered. I pouted as she ignored my compliment. "Did..Juvia hear grays ...comment." I hiccuped and pouted "I did" Juvia giggled lightly. Juvia began to bite her lip. 'God I just wanna claim those lips of her.' I was biting my bottom lip and Juvia noticed. Juvia grabbed my hand and led me into her house. She closed the door and slammed her lips into mine.

I wrapped her legs around my waist and licked her bottom lip for entrance. Juvia parted her lips and our tongues collided. I walked into her bedroom surprised that I found it. Along the ground we left a trail of clothes. "I didn't notice our clothes are off" Juvia laughed through our kiss. "Are you sure we should do this we are both still intoxicated" I questioned. "I'm only a little bit intoxicated and I want to what about you?" Juvia smiled cutely. "I want to, after all I want you and need you. Only you." Gray whispered. "Then gray should know that this is my first time so please be careful with me." Juvia whispered back. "I'll be as gentle as ever."

**End of flash back**.

"Juvia to tell you the truth, I was coming here to see you. The only reason why I told Natsu I didn't love you was because I wanted you to know it before anyone else did." I pulled Juvia into a hug. "I love you and I've realised this as every time Lyon comes near you I get angry and jealous. I want you for myself. I want you to be mine." I whispered in her ear. "Really?" Juvia looked me in the eyes causing me to blush. "Juvia Lockser,will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. Juvia smiled at me tears becoming tears of joy. "Yes Gray sama" Juvia gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "I think you should come with team Natsu tomorrow when we go on our job." I suggested. "If gray sama wants Juvia to then I guess Juvia can." She replied.

**Lucy's POV:**

I woke up squinting my eyes from the light seeping through the curtains. The room was cold from the window being left open but my side felt warm. I looked beside me and saw Natsu lightly snoring. I let out a soft giggle as I looked at the dragon slayer. "Mmm Lucy" Natsu said sleepily. Natsu wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. I looked at Natsu's chest and saw how muscular and well toned he was. "And now he's my dragon slayer." I whispered softly smiling as I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him tight. "I heard that Luce" Natsu still sounds sleepy. 'He sounds so sexy when he wakes up. I trailed my finger along his toned chest getting a soft groan from him. "Luce what are you doing" Natsu pulled away and sat up smiling. "Natsu I'm cold now." I pouted as i shivered. Natsu closed the window and got out of bed. "Natsu?" I wondered what he was doing. "Lighting the fireplace to warm the place up." Nastu smiled as he grabbed the fire wood and placed it in the fireplace.

"Luce come over here" Natsu smirked as he grabbed the pillows from the bed. "Fine" I smiled and wrapped the blanket around me. I got up from the bed and whimpered as I felt a pain go through my upper thighs. "Luce" Natsu rushed over and supported me. "Luce what's wrong. " my upper thighs hurt" I whimpered. "Oh, sorry must be from last night" Natsu put his fingers through his hair. "I know" Natsu smiled and carried me bridal style to the bathroom. "What are you doing?" I gasped. "You'll see." Natsu smiled and put me down onto the ground softly. Natsu turned the taps on and grabbed 2 towels. "We're gonna have a bath together." I said stoked. Natsu nodded his head excited.

"Mira said it helps" Natsu smiled. "Oh yeah...wait how do you know." I pointed a finger at him. "Dragon slayers have good ears remember." Natsu laughed. "So you know about Mira and laxus" I thought out loud. Natsu nodded. "Wow so you must hear a lot of things" I said quietly. "Yep I heard that Juvia and gray had sex last week when we were partying to celebrate Mira and laxus finally dating." Natsu laughed as he poured my vanilla bubble bath in. The bath was finally ready. 'This is gonna be weird' I thought to myself. Natsu already hopped in and started playing with the bubbles. I stood up carefully and dropped the blanket.

I felt the water to make sure it was a good temperature. "Perfect temperature." I moaned as I got in. "Luce" I fluttered my eyes open when I felt Natsu pull me into him. I felt Natsu cup my breasts and I jumped. "I can feel your heart beat faster" Nastu laughed. "What are y-mmnggh" Natsu started massaging my breasts. "I loved hearing you scream my name" Natsu kissed the back of my neck. I turned around and faced Natsu. "Yet you screamed my name aswell." I sheepishly said moving forward to his neck leaving a hickey on each side. "Payback" I whispered in his ear seductively. Natsu and I started a make out session until I pushed him back and looked at the time. "Oh no." "What is it?"Natsu whimpered and looked at me confused.

"We need to go to the guild" "Luce we don't go for another 2 hours and 45 minutes." "No since you and gray had a fight Erza and I agreed to meeting earlier so we can discuss the job." I got out of the bath and started drying myself. "Damn" Natsu mumbled as he got out of the bath. Nastu grabbed the towel and started drying himself whilst mumbling something about this being the last job for awhile. I giggled as I heard him talking about sex on the roof. Natsu looked at me cautiously which made me laugh really hard. "Sex on the roof" I laughed wiping away the tears away from my eyes. "Oh I'm 100 percent serious that's on my to do list when we get back." Natsu smirked. "Might as well make it on top of the guilds roof why your at it." I giggled. Natsu clicked his fingers "your a genesis Luce. I really did get a good girlfriend." Natsu hugged me from behind. "Best. Girlfriend." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before walking out.

'Maybe I should tease him' I thought. Good punishment for him trying to kill gray. I slipped on salmon Lacey panties and bra that made Natsu drool as he watched me put them sexually on. 'I bet he wishes he didn't fight gray now' I smiled. "Aww just for me Luce". Natsu walked up to me and I put my chest against him. "Mmnggh Natsu" I purred as I trailed my hands down near his member. I kissed his neck, then his abs and got lower each time. I heard Natsu slightly moan as I got closer. "Well looks like we have to go" I jumped up and slid a black short shorts on and a baby blue top that had a black ribbion wrapped under my breast with black knee high socks that had a white ribbon on top of them. To finish it off a grabbed a gold heart bracelet and gold heart earrings. I slipped into my black canvas shoes and did my make up, covering up the hickeys with foundation and let my hair hang loose to dry. I put a loose whit belt around my waist and grabbed my celestial keys.

"Come on Natsu stop standing there and get dressed." I laughed as I chucked his clothes at him. I packed my bags as Natsu slowly got dressed. I gave Natsu a quick peck on the lips and was about to walk out until Natsu grabbed my wrist. "Natsu." Natsu pulled me into a deep kiss and wrapped my legs around his waist. I was up against the wall and was enjoying every bit of it. "Natsu we have to go" I pulled away. "But Luce I want to stay here with you longer." Natsu complained."well next time you know to not try to fight Gray." "But gray felt your boobs and you're mine. No ones allowed touch the person I love." Nastu replied. "Well next time you might want to stay calm so you can have breakfast in bed." I whispered in his ears. "Breakfast in bed. What kind of food." Natsu became his dense self. "Morning sex" I waved my hand and got off him and walked outside.

**Meanwhile with team Natsu:**

Erza was starting to grow impatient and angry making everyone in the guild sweat drop. "Erza, I got you strawberry cake" Mira said smiling. Erza calmed down and smiled sweetly as Mira place her favorite cake on the table. Everyone let out a breath of relief. Jellal sat there not sure what happened. "She loves strawberry cake, if she ever gets angry just get her it. Solves most problems." Mira whispered to Jellal. "Sorry we're late" Lucy waved as the guild doors opened. Mira ran over to them. "You're lucky I gave Erza a strawberry cake she was beginning to look like she was going to murder someone..." Mira trailed off as she looked at Natsu who was sulking. "What's wrong with Natsu?" Mira pointed at Natsu who walked up the stairs to find Erza, Gray, Jellal and Juvia. "Wait why is Jellal here" Natsu looked at Jellal.

Lucy turned on the blender as she told Mira what happened but Mira started screaming for joy. "I'm so glad" Mira hummed as she skipped to laxus to tell him. Lucy sighed and walked up the stairs. "Good we are all here so, the job is now an s-class mission and Jellal was assigned to join us and Juvia is also going to be joining." Erza smiled. "That's good" Lucy smiled. Everyone stopped and looked at Natsu who was sulking in the corner all gloomy. "Hey Erza, can we have an extra hour before we leave?" Lucy smiled. "Yeah I was about to say since some of us have to run a few errands. Lucy and Juvia can you come shopping with me so we can buy some food and all." Erza exclaimed. "Sure". Lucy and Juvia said in unison. Lucy walked up to Natsu and bobbed next to him. "How about when I go shopping I buy some lingerie just for you". Lucy whispered in his ear. "Really." Natsu jumped excited. "Yes". Lucy winked at Natsu. Natsu was out of his gloomy mood and walked over with Lucy to the table.

"So the job we have to do is find a dark guild and take back a powerful magic stone. The guild is called dark scorpion which is said to be weak but they now have a high classed criminal. Which explains why Jellal is coming, but Jellal will be pretending to be mystogan. The location is in a towns rain forest so I suggest you bring warm clothes for night time. It is said that there is also a few barriers that we may come across that are still unknown." Erza explained thoroughly. "The train is at 3pm so we have 1 hour and 40 minutes before we leave so make sure you have everything." Erza smiled.

**1 hour later:**

" I need to tell you girls something." Erza turned around as we were shopping. "Jellal and I are together, but we had sex last night" Erza sighed. "What's wrong with that?" Lucy and Juvia looked at Erza. "We didn't use protection" Erza panicked. " oh no Natsu and I didn't use protection either." Lucy panicked as well. Erza and Lucy were having a nervous break down. "Juvia thinks you should go get contraception. Mostly birth control pills" Juvia suggested. "Yes." Erza and Lucy hugged Juvia. "Well let's go to the doctor then" Lucy and Erza smiled.

"Why do you need to go to the doctors" Natsu came out of no where. The guys were shocked when they heard Natsu say doctors. Erza and Lucy looked each other then at Juvia. Lucy and Erza rubbed their chins and hummed to each other. The guys were confused and then it happened. Erza and Lucy bolted for their lives. Both of their faces were red from embarrassment. "Why did they run away." Jellal question Juvia. "Girl stuff." Juvia smiled and began walking to get some food. "Is gray and the rest of the guys coming with Juvia" Juvia smiled. "Of course I am" Gray smiled. 'Lingerie. Definitely buying lingerie.' Natsu's smile became the biggest smile ever. "Oi creep stop creeping everyone out and let's get some food already I'm starving" Gray laughed. Jellal and Natsu followed Juvia and gray Into the restaurant.

**40 minutes later:**

"Everyone ready to go" Lucy smiled. "Yes" everyone but Natsu said eager to go. "I'll let you rest on my lap." Lucy told Natsu. "Okay" Natsu sighed and gave a smile to Lucy. Everyone hopped on the train. Lucy and Natsu in one booth. Erza and Jellal in one and Gray and Juvia in another.

**Natsu's POV: **

I rested my head on Lucy's head and felt horrible. I began to feel Lucy massage my head. I looked up at Lucy and smiled before falling asleep to Lucy's scent.

**Yes finally done woohoo I should probably go to sleep coz here in a Australia it is almost midnight and I have to catch a bus early. I'm always posting this chapter late at night. Anyway thanks for reading please favorite, follow and review in what you thought about it and if you want to see more of any couples :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N Hey guys, I am so so sooooo sorry about not uploading in ages, I had to prepare a presentation and I was hiking and I had little time left after working and what not. But the holidays are now commencing, so I should be able to get more chappies done and I watched the new fairy tail episode before. I absolutely loved it. I pretty much cried coz I was so happy it was back. And nalu lovers are going to love the start of the anime, opening song, end and the ending song had a lot of nalu. NALU lover for life right here. _**

**_Also sopa is long over too. Also a great website I recommend is aka animeshippuuden as soon as you get onto the website fairy tail 2 is in your face, hallelujah. Okay now enjoy. Ps thank you for taking your time to read this authors note. _**

**Erza's POV:**

"Jellal?" I looked at Jellal who was thinking hard. I could always tell when he starts to overthink. He bites his lip and moves his left leg. I got up from my seat and sat next to Jellal. He didn't notice me moving next to him. I moved closer to his ear and bit it softly. "Want to have a quickie." I whispered in his ear. When I said that, Jellal broke out of his thoughts and looked at me smiling. He moved his arms and I sat on top of him whilst we were began kissing. Jellal broke away from the kiss to look at his watch. "we have 15 minutes before we arrive " Jellal whispered as he took my top off.

I closed the curtains quickly and taken his clothes off. Both of us are in our underwear feeling each other as our tongues collided. Jellal slipped his fingers inside my panties and found my now moist womanhood. One of his fingers played with my clit and I couldn't help but let out a soft moan as I put my mouth against his shoulder. Jellal unhooked my bra and cupped my left breast with his other hand as the other one was occupied with my woman hood. "Mmmngh." My moan became muffled as I put my mouth on his shoulder biting it softly.

"I want you." I said quietly. " what do you want?" Jellal left trails of kisses along my stomach. "I want you inside of me." I bit my lip trying hard not to moan again. Jellal pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. As he did this my cheeks became as red as my hair. Jellal pulled his underwear down and placed me on top of him. Jellal placed me carefully on his manhood and I let out moan. Jellal began to thrust inside of me. The position felt like his member could go in deeper. Jellal began to play with my breast and flicked my right nipple making me moan Whilst he trailed kisses on my neck to my other breast. Jellal collided his tongue with mine and we both couldn't help but moan as we were both reaching our climax.

'The second time really does feel better' I thought to myself. "Mmnggh Jellal" I moaned into his neck. I ran my hands through his blue hair whilst keeping my mouth on his neck trying to stop myself from moaning loudly. "Erza cum with me" Jellal whispered in my ear. "Yes" I could feel the end nearing as my walls tightened around his dick. I bit jellal's shoulder trying to keep myself quiet so no one could hear. Jellal did the same thing and we realised we both have a mark. "We're lucky these marks can be covered" Jellal laughed. I laughed in return and and rested my head against his broad shoulder.

"How much time do we have left?" I looked up at Jellal. Jellal looked at his watch. "We (kiss) have (kiss) 5 (kiss) minutes (kiss) left (kiss)" jellal gave me a chaste kiss as aphelion finished his sentence. "Looks like we have to get dressed" I sighed and equipped into clothes. "Ahaha no fair you can requip." Jellal sheepishly laughed as he grabbed his clothes. I watched Jellal slip into his clothes as I taken a sip from my bottle of sprite. **_(A/N: gotta love sprite :3 ) _**

"We will shortly be arriving at oak town, if getting off at oak towns station, please prepare yourself and make sure you have everything with you. Have a nice day". the announcement went off. I looked up at Jellal who was putting his cloak on covering himself to look like Mystogan. I couldn't help but let out a soft giggle. "What I think I pull it off, don't you?" Jellal posed with his leg up on the seat and pretended like he had long hair. making me laugh harder. I wiped my eyes as the began to tear up from to much laughter. "You could pull it off one day" I sheepishly replied. "I love you Erza" Jellal pulled his mask down and kissed my lips softly. "I love you too" I smiled. slightly blushing and gave him a chaste kiss. "We have arrived at oak town. Please be safe and enjoy your stay to those who are getting off the train" the announcer sounded a bit agitated. I opened up the sliding door and saw Gray helping Lucy carry Natsu. Juvia looked at me and smiled. "Have any fun" Juvia whispered which made me blush. 'She couldn't hear... Could she' I thought becoming embarrassed. Juvia giggled as we walked off the train.

"Just.. Put me... down here." Natsu fell to the ground. "Sweet. Sweet. Ground" Natsu was faced down on the ground his face still green and blue. "Oi pinky, let's go" gray poked Natsu getting a groan from him. "Is he always like this after he gets on a transportation." Jellal leaned into me to whisper. "Yep, even thinking about it makes him motion sick." I sighed. I tried keeping calm so I didn't embarrass myself in front of Jellal. Eventually Natsu got better as soon as he smelt food coming from a near by café and now we were inside eating.

"Natsu stop eating like a pig, you're getting food everywhere" Lucy whined as she looked at the audience that was now watching Nastu eat. "So where we headed?" Gray questioned as he wrapped his arm around Juvia. "From here we are heading west and then north west. We should get there by sunset and set up camp there. In the morning we shall head north and should find the guild near a cave. It's said that there is many barriers so we might have to change our directions every now and then" I explained whilst they finished eating. "Also now that you mention it, someone was talking about the barriers shifting every now and then. Some of them even give out a painful shock if you ran into them." Lucy pointed out. We all nodded and we payed for our food and left.

**2 hours later: Lucy's POV.**

We reached the rain forest and began our walk. Erza held the map and pointed in the directions. Everyone was in a conversation except for me. I walked behind feeling as though something was off. We haven't walked Into any barriers yet and it feels like there's some kind of dark presence. ' Maybe the barriers are just deeper in the forest. I don't see anyone or anything. I need to stop being paranoid. I mean seriously I'm falling behind here. I don't want them thinking I'm exhausted already' I shaked off my thoughts and picked up my pace.

"Oi stripper when we get back from this job we should have a fight to see who's stronger" Natsu laughed. I finally caught up enough to hear the conversation. "You're on pinky." Gray glanced at Natsu. "It's salmon" Natsu argued back. With this we all began laughing. "Lucy". " huh". I stopped and looked behind me and couldn't see anyone. "Lucy, what are you alright." Juvia stopped along with everyone else. "I Thought I heard something" I looked around and shrugged it off, continuing to walk."Juvia thinks if you could hear something, Natsu would've heard it too Lucy. So don't worry it was probably nothing but the wind." Juvia reassured me. "Thanks Juvia" I smiled.

'It kind of sounded like Loki' I thought. As we were walking my keys began to shake violently, stopping everyone in their tracks curious to what was happening. "Oi Luce what's your keys doing?" Natsu bobbed on his knees poking them. Loki appeared. "Princess, is something wrong?" Loki looked around. "What do you mean?" I looked at Loki. "I felt a dark presence and I tried to get out because it felt like you were in danger but a barrier was put on our keys, so no one could get out. The spirit king even helped break the barrier because he felt the dark aura as well." Loki exclaimed. I saw everyone confused to what he was saying. "That's absurd, I would've felt such a presence" Jellal pointed out. Everyone nodded. "I felt it earlier too, but I didn't see anything." I thought out loud. "Hang on you felt it." Gray Asked confused. "Well yeah, but I thought I was imagining things so I just kept it as a precaution.". I shrugged. "At least someone noticed me" a shadow appeared up in the tree.

"I was beginning to think this group wasn't going to notice me, so I was going to leave but I stayed since someone here became very intriguing. After all it's been years since I saw her. And my has she grown." " who are you?" Erza yelled as she got into a fighting stance. Doing so everyone got into their fighting position. "Sorry to say but I'm not going to fight you just yet. But let me just say this one warning." Everyone waited for him to continue. _'Beyond the vast tree, over the hill and into the cave awaits something for you, Lucy Heartfilia._' He uses telepathic magic. "How do you know who I am?" I got out of my fighting stance. "What" everyone looked at me. "Because I kidnapped you when you were little and I have an acquaintance with the guy who is forcing the seal that binds your true powers." He laughed. "Who are you?". I questioned. "Ouch that hurts your highness, forgetting who I am. Then again they probably erased your memories along with many other ones that hold darkness." The guy stood up on the tree branch. _'Maybe I'll make you remember some of those memories_.' His smile became scary.

He disappeared. We all looked around trying to figure out where he went. Then I felt it. A splitting headache making me gasp in pain. "Lucy?" Loki looked at me concerned. '_Mind_ _magic: body control_'. "What-" before I could finish my body went flying into a tree knocking all of the air out of me. "LUCY!" Natsu and everyone tried to run to me but fell to the ground. They all looked up trying to get up but it was like a gravity shift. 'Someone else is here.' I looked around but couldn't see anyone. I tried to catch my breath but the man reappeared. He grabbed my throat and lifted me into the air. "Do you remember me now, miss Heartfilia?" I looked at him and saw a scratch mark across his cheek. He had black hair with a white streak and dark almond eyes. "That scratch mark I- I did that when i was little." I chocked out. A sharp pain hit my head hard. I screamed in pain. "_Mind magic: dark memories_" he yelled. "LUCY!" Everyone yelled in unison.

**_Flash back:_**

-I was little. The walls were stone and I was in a cellar. I began to cry in fear. I always hated the dark. A man opened the cellar and pulled my hair. "I don't want to go" I screamed. a silver table was set up it was used as a sacrifice table. Kids would be killed and sacrificed so deadly beasts could arise. I watched as the sacrifices happened. "Watch very closely Lucy, it's your turn later" a younger version of the man with a claw scar laughed. A little boy layed on the table in fear. He was next to be sacrificed his name was Kian. A sign was made in his blood. "No" I cried Silently. I didn't want to see it. A dagger was pulled out of all 6 boxes. "In the name of our master you shall be killed." The people in black cloaks began to recite the sacrifice. The mind magic user used mind magic so my eyes stayed open. I couldn't move anything. When they finished they all stabbed the boy with their own daggers making blood splash everywhere. Blood landing on my face and some on my dirty clothes.

A beastly sound was created making me afraid. The beast was black as night and has red eyes. That night I cried and cried scared to sleep. In the morning I woke up emotionless. Another sacrifice was made later that night. I just sat there and watched. Eventually I was used to it that the mind magic user didn't have to use magic on me anymore. A week passed and I looked at the mind magic user. " what's your name?" I asked dryly. "Kyo" he looked at me with a smile. It was my turn to be sacrificed. I laid on the bench. I felt nothing as I stared at the ceiling. "I never thought this girl would be sacrificed." One of the guys was confused. "Master Elijah said her powers were starting to grow stronger and that we can create an even stronger beast with her." Kyo explained. " how come you've seen the master. Some of us haven't even seen him yet. Some say he isn't even human" another guy was laughing. "Calm yourself Hiro. Don't want to make him angry after all he will kill you" Kyo suggested. "True, well it's time to do the sacrifice" they began to chant the sacrifice. It was just about to end when everything went pitch black.

-"Lucy, are you alright" my vision was blurry and faded. Everything went black again. - " she keeps slipping in an out of her consciousness" I looked and saw... mama, Kashuto and even zeref. "She needs medical attention" Once again I become unconscious.

-I looked around and saw I was back home in bed. I looked over saw my mama crying. I still felt nothing. My mama looked at me and began to cry happily. " she's alright. Jude" she yelled. My father ran into the room along with the main maid. Mama and papa hugged me but is still didn't feel anything. "Something's wrong" my father looked at me. " she's showing no emotions, her eyes are dull" Layla began crying. "KASHUTO" Jude yelled. Kashuto ran in. "Something's wrong call the doctor."

**_2 hours later: _**

The doctor began examining me. He held the torch moving it left to right. I stayed still. The doctor sighed. "It's like.. It's like she empty. Like she has no soul. We need someone to go through her memories to figure out what happened." The doctor looked at Layla. "I don't know anyone who uses magic like that". Layla panicked. " I do. He made me watch. He uses mind magic." I stared at the doctor and mama blankly. "impossible, that magic is highly uncommon in the present." The doctor raised his eyebrow in shock. "Hang on. Sweetie, what do you mean he made you watch? What did you watch." I stared blankly at mama not replying to her question.

**_6 days later:_**

"The news companies are going insane, they are trying to figure out what happened to Lucy. Someone has already figured it out. We need to find out who published it because it could bring our business down." Jude yelled into a phone. "Layla!" Jude became furious. Mama and papa began to argue. "Listen to me Jude we need to do something about it before it's too late." Layla suggested. "We tried everything Layla, nothing is going to work, just give up she's gone." Jude snapped. "You haven't even let me try yet." Layla replied. "You can't do anything you're a celestial wizard, unless you have a key then you can't do shit" Jude hissed. "How dare you curse at me. How dare you say such awful things" Mama yelled and came into my room. She slammed the door and sank down crying.

**_At midnight: _**

I woke up in mamas arms as she carried me. "we are going to find Zeref he can help, surely." Mama sobbed. "Layla, Lucy." Zeref exclaimed. " Zeref something is wrong with her she is completely emotionless. Can you erase her memories from the past 2 months. "Past 2 months. That means she's not even going to remember me." Zeref felt pained. "I'm sorry but everything dark related has to be erased. I'm leaving soon." Mama placed me Onto the ground gently. "Where are you going?" Zeref asked shocked. "To another realm with the dragons. I have to keep them at bay. Igneel suggested that I go with them. " Layla sighed. I felt my memories starting to disappear. Soon after I slipped into a deep sleep.

**_End of flash back. _**

**Jellal's POV **

Kyo dropped Lucy onto the floor when she became unconscious. "Well sorry to disappoint you but I shall now leave. my part has been completed. so I shall take my leave." Kyo stretched his arms and looked at us on the floor. He looked over and I could tell he was suspicious about me. "Before I leave, might I ask why are you impersonating mystogan when he is from edolas. Jellal?" Kyo laughed horrendously. 'Almost out of this gravity spell.' I finally broke out of the spell and stopped Kyo from laughing when I hit him. I was first to break out of the spell. I could tell the others where close to breaking it aswell. Loki had disappeared when Lucy beame unconscious. I was about to use magic until Natsu yelled. "_Fire dragons iron fist_" Natsu hit Kyo in the face sending him flying. "What did you do to her!?" Natsu growled. I stood back as i saw Natsu using dragon force.

'I've only seen him use dragon force when he ate etherion and when I gave him the flame of rebuke (golden flame) to help defeat zero. how is he using dragon force without eating any special source of magic?' I was thinking until i remembered something. 'Dragon slayers have one mate and if someone hurts their mate so much anger can make a dragon slayer use dragon force.' "_Fire dragons wing attack_" Natsu's voice was filled with venom. "_Mind magic: defense"_ Kyo attempted to block Natsu's attacks. Each time failing.

Kyo was left unconscious when Natsu used his _Fire dragons flame elbow._ Everyone felt fear as they saw Natsu beating Kyo senseless. The gravity spell had worn off and Erza was helping Juvia get up when she looked at Natsu and then at me. "Jellal stop him!" Erza looked over her shoulder. Jellal didn't know what to do. Natsu would kill anyone at this point. Everyone was in shock when Natsu was about to murder someone in front of them, until a scream came from Lucy. Natsu's flames extinguished and he looked over to Lucy. Natsu dropped Kyo and ran to Lucy holding her to him as she screamed in pain.

"It's alright Lucy, I'm here. Please be alright" Natsu held Lucy closer to him and began comforting her. "Where did the man go?" Erza questioned. I looked over to where his body was laying. He was gone. "Sorry but I shall take my friend Kyo back now. It's quiet a toll the dragon slayer did to him. I'm assuming that Lucy is his mate. Sadly that's going to make this a difficult job, but this should be very interesting. See you later." A guy in a black cloak holding Kyo mentioned before he vanished. We all watched as he disappeared and averted our eyes to the dragon slayer holding his pale mate close to him. We walked closer to him but kept some distance when he let out a low growl.

"Natsu, please let Juvia help Lucy. Juvia can help relieve some of the pain she is feeling." Juvia bobbed down to his level. Natsu gave a nod of approval. He loosened his grip and rested Lucy onto the ground carefully. Juvia came closer and sat next to Lucy. She pulled out a cup and poured green liquid into it. "What is that?" Gray questioned. "It's a potion that helps relieve pain not just physically but mentally. If some of you haven't realised this so called Kyo uses mind magic. When he held Lucy he yelled dark memories. Which most likely means the pain she is feeling is memories that are filled with darkness that are being forced to be remembered. Which also means these memories would have to be really dark for someone to make Lucy forget them. So giving her this should hopefully stop the memories from flowing in and even help her regain her conscious." Juvia explained as she opened Lucy's mouth pouring the liquid into her mouth.

After Juvia poured the liquid into Lucy's mouth, she was no longer in agonising pain and her facial expression became calm. "Thank you Juvia" Natsu looked at Juvia and gave her a half smile.'thank god he is no longer in dragon force mode. "We should probably set up camp here." Erza suggested. Everyone agreed and began to help set up camp whilst Natsu was watching over the blonde celestial. We finally finished setting up camp and we all sat around the fire Meanwhile Natsu placed Lucy inside of her tent. We all sat quietly for awhile until Natsu came out of Lucy's tent. "Something doesn't seem right." Natsu sat next to Lucy's tent, Checking every now and then if she's okay.

"I couldn't even hear or smell any of those guys." Natsu stated. "None of us could even feel their magic presence." Erza added in. I wrapped my arm around Erza when I saw her look at Lucy's tent with hurt in her eyes, comforting her as best as I could. "I wonder how he knows Lucy" Gray wondered out loud. "Maybe I can be of some assistance." A man bowed. "Where did you come from Kashuto?" Erza questioned. "I could sense Lucy's distress and transported here. Though for some reason i failed a few attemps as though I was being blocked." Kashuto sat down.

"Now then. I guess I should tell you of Lucy's past that involved Kyo. When Lucy was young she was kidnapped by a dark clan. They despised of the rich and used the kids as sacrifices." Kashu began to explain. "Sacrifices for what?" Gray became tense along with everyone else. "I was told they created beasts. the more powerful the child is, the greater the beast is. Layla, many others and myself went to go rescue her. When we got there the building was annihilated. The only thing that was still intact was the sacrificial table. Lucy was sitting on it covered in blood. Her eyes were empty, like her soul died."

**_Yay Finished._**

**_So funny story: I was editing this reading over and fixing mistakes and It was almost 3am and I was like omigod I was going to go to sleep at 2 then it reached 3am and boom it turned back 1 hour I was tripping out like omigod what happened I swear it was 3am. Then it hit me day light savings ended and you have to change time back by 1 hour. Ahaha them dumb moments you get every now and then. Thank god for 1 hour goes back, Get a longer sleep now :3 _**

**_ I shall hopefully be starting the next chapter ASAP. The past 2 days I have been in the zone with this and hopefully my internet will work for me. Also the next few chapters won't really have lemon since the action and all will be starting but don't worry lemon lovers lemon shall return eventually (next lemon will be Gruvia ) :3 I feel like this story may be a bit darkish for some people but hey It keeps the story interesting. I wasn't going to do a plot like this but as I was writing it just happened and this story shall have a few twists in it and I know how this is going to end. Hope you enjoyed. Please favorite, follow and please leave a review. Xx p.s also please feel free to pm or review me about your thoughts on the new fairy tail episode :))_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys, finally writing chapter 6. I'd like to thank chrisgjm, Hades' Neko, Bentears, sashaXmafuyuFOREVER and angelkit22 for giving me a review. I will hopefully upload a new chapter at least once a week. hopefully I won't have heaps to do when the new term starts *crossing my fingers* now you can enjoy reading this chapter. :) **

**_Previously on: _**

"When Lucy was young she was kidnapped by a dark clan. They despised of the rich and used the kids as a sacrifices." Kashu began to explain. "Sacrifices for what?" Gray became tense along with everyone else. "I was told they created beasts. the more powerful the child is, the greater the beast is. Layla, many others and myself went to go rescue her. When we got there the building was annihilated. The only thing that was still intact was the sacrificial table. Lucy was sitting on it covered in blood. Her eyes were empty, like her soul died"

**Normal POV**

"What?" Everyone gasped to what Kashuto was saying. "It wasn't Lucy's blood. We analysed it and found out that the blood was a different variety. Most of the blood was dried up and was old, so it had been happening for awhile. we later found out the reason why she was emotionless was because she was forced to watch many kids be sacrificed for beasts to be created, which explains the blood. Something no human should have to go through." Kashuto sighed.

"Unbelievable, it's sick how people can do that. To their own kind, Using and killing people as though they are worthless." Erza clenched her fists feeling anger and sadness boil up. Jellal pulled Erza in closer trying to comfort her.

"How was the building destroyed?" Juvia questioned. "We barley saw what happened, but it was said to be a bright white light that disintegrated most of the area." Kashuto stood up. "I'll be right back." Kashuto transported.

"Poor Lucy" Gray held Juvia's hand tighter. "No wonder those memories were erased." Jellal added. "I'll kill that bastard who made her suffer" Natsu growled. Kashuto came back holding a book in his hand. Kashuto walked over to the camp table and placed the book down. Everyone got up and surrounded the table curious to what was in the book. Kashuto sat down on a camp chair.

"The book is Layla's journal. It contains articles and photos of the abduction." Kashuto sighed. Everyone was hesitating to open the book until Juvia placed her hand on it. She felt the brown leather that still had dust on it.

"When was the last time it was opened?" Juvia wondered. Kashuto shrugged. Juvia lifted the front cover with her fingers to reveal the first page. Everyone gasped when they looked at the photos. Three photos were on the page. one was a white light that had black ash from things being disintegrated. The next was a blood covered little girl with strands of blonde hair covering her face. The last was someone who looks like Zeref holding the girl.

"Is that Zeref?" Jellal pointed at the photo. "Why would Zeref have Lucy?" Erza wondered quietly. "Was Zeref behind the beast summonings?" Juvia added in. " it could be possible he summons demons so why wouldn't he summon beasts?" Gray gritted his teeth as he remembered Deliora. "Zeref helped rescue Lucy." Kashuto rested his elbows on his legs, intertwining his fingers and resting his chin on his hands. "What?" Everyone turned around looking at kashuto for an explanation. "I guess I should tell you."

"Tell us what?" Natsu spoke up.

"One day Layla found Zeref and Lucy was there with her. Everything was dying around Zeref. Until, Lucy walked up to him. With each step, things that died became alive. Lucy hugged Zeref and it was like lucky was angelic. Somehow Lucy could suppress zerefs magic so he was calm and nothing would die. The night Lucy was going to be sacrificed it was just Zeref, Layla and I who went to save her." Kashuto looked up at them to see then shocked and confused.

"That's impossible. He is a the darkest Mage known and is pure evil. Because of him on Tenrou island we were sealed for 7 years. " Erza refused to believe.

"He gave everyone great pain and suffering so how can we believe that he was good." Jellal clenched his fist. "Lucy's mother Layla said zeref wasn't like that at first. She said around 400 years ago he saw many people die." Kashuto began and then stopped when he saw Lucy come out of the tent with her hand on her forehead. Everyone looked to where he was looking.

**Lucy's POV:**

I opened my eyes slowly and I couldn't help but wonder, was I just dreaming or was that real? My ears felt like the were ringing for awhile and I couldn't tell what people were saying. I looked around and saw I was in a tent. 'I must've fallen asleep' I got up and my head felt like it was aching. 'Thats right some guy attacked us and threw me against the tree using mind magic. When he choked me I must've become unconscious' I slowly got up and was about to open the tent when my ears adjusted and I could hear a voice.

"Lucy's mother Layla said Zeref wasn't like that at first. She said around 400 years ago he saw many people die." Is that... Kashu? I got out of the tent and put my hand to my forehead feeling dizzy and felt sick to the stomache. Kashuto looked over to me. The rest of the group looked at me aswell and smiled. "Lucy" everyone said in unison and began to speed walk to me. Natsu however bolted to me and lifted me up in the air spinning me around 'doesn't help that feel like throwing up everywhere' and planting a kiss on my lips. "I'm so glad you're okay" Natsu sighed in relief. "How do you feel" Erza gave me a tight hug. 'Thank Mavis she isn't wearing her armor I would've died.' I hugged Erza back

"I feel fine, surprisingly I'm not in much pain as I thought I would be in."

"Juvia gave Lucy san some medical potion, so you can't steal Gray sama from Juvia" Juvia laughed as she hugged me.

"Thank you Juvia and why would I steal Gray from you when I love Natsu and Natsu and I are dating" I smiled at the thought of Natsu and I. Gray hugged me and than Jellal hugged me and we all sat around the fire.

"My lady I shall take my leave now" Kashu bowed and became translucent before fully transporting.

"That bastard didn't finish explaining about Zeref." Natsu pointed out angry.

"Around 400 years ago after thousands were killed, Zeref became cursed. He became the strongest dark Mage and learnt death arts. unable to control it though." I sighed, leaving everyone in a incoherent state as they tried to process things. When they snapped out of it Jellal was first to say something. "I knew he was cursed with dark magic but he didn't have to kill and summon demons." I looked over to Jellal and began to explain.

"Zeref didn't have a choice, he still doesn't. He unintentionally killed those around him. Since he has been possessed by an ancient darkness, He isolates himself from everyone because he doesn't want to harm anyone. When someone comes nearby something is triggered inside and everything around him dies." I replied.

"Do you know why Igneel gave you that scarf Natsu?" I looked at Natsu. Natsu taken of his scarf and held it in his hands.

"It was a gift, he gave it to me before he left. So now I have something to remember him with and it makes me feel safe. It like I'm still connected to him, that he is always with me every step of the way. Gives me courage to face my fears and helps encourage me to find him."I saw Natsu secretly wipe a tear away. He turned to face me and gave me his goofy grin.

"so I'm going to make Igneel proud." Natsu wrapped the scarf back around his neck. "Natsu" I said quietly but I know Natsu can hear me. "So why did ask?" Natsu questioned. "Change of subject" I lied and nodded my head.

**Natsu's POV**

"Natsu" I heard Lucy say quietly. So quite that I could just pick up with my dragon slayer hearing. "So why did you ask?" I questioned as I looked at her. "Change of subject" Lucy hesitated so that means she's lying. I could tell something was wrong, which made my heartache. "That-" i was saying until I was cut off. "Where's happy?" I looked over to Erza. I sighed and crossed my arms. "Well.."

_**Flashback:**_

Before we left for the mission Gray, Jellal and I were walking to by a few things before we left. "So this mission is kind of like a triple date" Gray laughed. We were making jokes and laughing. I stopped laughing coz I thought I heard happy talking about fish. "Happy?" I questioned. I looked through the crowd and saw happy. Happy saw me and began to fly to me. Happy finally returned back from his long mission with Wendy, Romeo and Charle.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled across the street. "Happy!" I yelled back. Happy flew into my arms

"I missed you such much happy, you missed out on a lot." I cheered.

"So did you. Charle finally agreed to going out with me." Happy smiled. "Really. Good job happy. Lucy and I are dating now aswell." I laughed as I saw happy shocked.

"So I was right. You lllliiiiikkkeee her" happy rolled his tongue like he usually does.

"Yep. So are you going to do this job with us?" I questioned. "Sorry Natsu, but Charle and I are going on a date. Definitely next time though." Happy smiled. "Definitely". Happy and I high fived. 'I'm glad he isn't coming since I know he won't be in danger.' I thought.

"So when I get back I expect details of what you and Charle do for your date." I pointed at happy.

"Aye." Happy waved goodbye. "BYE HAPPY!" I yelled across the street. "BYE NATSU!" Happy waved.

**_End of flashback. _**

"Is it just Juvia, or does it seem like everyone is getting into a relationship." Juvia smiled.

"Yeah, who do you think will be next to date?" Gray asked.

"Levy and Gajeel" Lucy and I said at the same time.

"So flame brain isn't as dense as we thought" everyone laughed as I shot a death stare at gray.

"You want a go captain underpants." I pointed at gray who stripped.

"Gray-sama your clothes" Juvia covered her mouth.

"Give it your best shot ash breath" Gray and began punching each other.

**Normal POV:**

Lucy looked over to Erza who was trying not to go crazy. Lucy could see how much she was holding back 'I guess she doesn't want to embarrass herself in front of Jellal.' Lucy couldn't help but laugh. Natsu and gray stopped and looked over to Lucy and everyone else joined in laughing.

"How about we make dinner now, I'm pretty sure everyone is hungry" Lucy smiled as she she stood up. "I'll help." Erza smiled. "Juvia will help too." Juvia stood up. The boys took this as an opportunity to talk. "So whose having sex tonight" Gray smirked. "Already have" Jellal smirked back. "I knew it. I could smell it on the train." Natsu laughed. "Looks like I'm not having sex then, if you can smell it." Gray became aggravated. "Don't stick your nose in other peoples private moments." Jellal shot daggers at Natsu.

"Foods ready" the girls said as they held the food in their hands. Once they had eaten dinner and had roasted marshmellows they went into their tents. One tent was for Natsu and Lucy, another for Erza and Jellal, and the last for Gray and Juvia. They said their good nights and hopped into bed.

**Natsu and Lucy:**

Natsu and Lucy began to cuddle under the sleeping bag. "Hey Natsu" Lucy whispered. "Yeah, Luce" Natsu whispered back. "What happened earlier with that guy Kyo?" Lucy hugged Natsu tighter.

Their was a pause of silence and Natsu started. "Well after you went unconscious, I remembered hitting Kyo, but after that I blacked out. When it was over I remember seeing him bruised, cut and he was unconscious. So I must've done a number on him. I came back when I heard you scream like you were in agonising pain. I noticed I was in dragon force."

"Why did you go in dragon force?" Lucy traced her finger in circular patterns on his chest.

"Because you're my mate" Natsu smiled at Lucy and pecked her on the lips.

"Your mate?" Lucy wondered.

"It's a dragon term. It practically means your my soul mate and I can mark you. If you allow me to mark than you'll see what I mean." Natsu blushed slightly.

"Of course I'd want you to mark me. I love you Natsu." Lucy gave Natsu a passionate kiss.

"I love you aswell Lucy" Natsu smiled through the kiss and deepened it. Soon after Natsu fell into a deep sleep leaving Lucy to ponder her thoughts. 'Those dreams. They must've been real. I remember Kyo saying something about making me remember.' Lucy thought as Natsu rolled onto his other side. 'They are real aren't they, but I don't won't them to be.' Lucy curled up in a ball and face the other side of the tent. Lucy cried quietly and soon after began to doze off. "Help me. Natsu" Lucy closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**_In the morning: _**

Help me...Natsu. Natsu opened his eyes widely as the rain fell onto the tent. He looked over to his mate who was facing away from him. 'Must be imaging things.' Natsu inhaled the scent and slightly smelled salt. 'Was someone crying?' Lucy groaned and turned over and pulled Natsu closer.

"Morning Luce" Natsu whispered into Lucy's ear. Lucy groaned and tugged Natsu pulling him closer.

"A few more minutes, it's freezing" Natsu smiled and hugged Lucy tighter.

"Is that better" Natsu laughed.

"Yes. You're always warm and you're like my own personal heater. " Lucy mumbled. Natsu laughed quietly. A few minutes later they fell asleep as they embraced each other in their arms. Forgetting the salty scent.

**Erza and Jellal **

Jellal was on top of Erza and began giving her fish kisses.

"Who invented fish kisses anyway?" Erza laughed. "Well whoever did, they deserve a pat on the back, because it's funny." Jellal laughed with Erza.

"But it's more funnier for you. So..." Erza flipped them both over so she was pinning Jellal down. "Now it's my turn." Erza smiled playfully. "I like the sou-" Jellal was saying until Erza fish kissed Jellal blowing air into his mouth. "At least let me finish my sentence" Jellal smirked.

"Fine" Erza giggled and got up to look for a rain coat. "What are you looking for?" Jellal got up onto his elbows. "Looking for my raincoat, we are in a rainforest and it's raining." Erza looked at Jellal. Jellal watched as she bent over. "Found it!" Erza exclaimed. "Awh I was enjoying the view" Jellal smirked. Erza playfully hit Jellal and pulled the covers off him. Enjoying the view of his perfectly toned muscles and the abs that were worked so well on.

"I bet your enjoying the view aswell." Jellal ran his hands through his hair, making his muscles tense. Erza bit her lip. Jellal got up and kissed Erza. Claiming her bottom lip for himself. After a couple of minutes later they left the tent to see a sad Juvia.

**Gray and Juvia**

Juvia opened up the tent and watched the rain pour down. Gray opened his eyes and looked at his water Mage curled up, hugging her knees tight as she rested her head on top of them. Gray got up and wrapped his arms behind her. "What's wrong" gray rested his head on her shoulder. "I just... I don't like rain. It's depressing" Juvia replied. "You didn't say Juvia." Gray turned Juvia around to face him. "Sometimes I prefer to talk normally. Especially to my boyfriend." Juvia pecked Grays lips.

**Normal POV**

"Good morning Juvia and gray" Erza climbed out of her and jellal's tent. Gray and Juvia got out of the tent and put on their rain coats. "The weathers not really on our side,but it can't get any worse." Jellal jinxed it and a thunderstorm became rolling in. "You jinxed it." Gray laughed as they began to pack. Erza opened Natsu and Lucy's tent to see them snuggled up sleeping.

"Sadly we have to wake them up" Jellal wrapped an arm around Erza. "Yeah" Erza sighed and grabbed a pot and a spoon. With the two items Erza held she began hitting them together violently. The sounds echoed throughout the forest, waking a beast from its slumber in the distance.

Lucy sat up quickly and placed her heart in her chest panting from the small heart attack she was giving. Erza packed the appliances and returned to agitated dragon slayer.

"Erza! Careful I have sensitive hearing. You almost made me deaf." Natsu complained. "Had to get you up somehow and you are not deaf by the way." Erza chucked the pair a rain coat. "Your gonna need them" Erza smiled and walked away to finish packing the tents.

Lucy stretched as she yawned "good morning" to natsu. "Morning beautiful" Natsu gave Lucy a chaste kiss. Lucy closed the tent and began changing. Lucy got into her Blue jeans and put on brown boots that were A few inches from her knees. She clipped her black bra and put on a black tank top. Last she out on her black rain coat that ended on her arse. Natsu wore his usual but had a black rain coat on.

Lucy peck Natsu on the cheek before slipping out if the tent. 'Wow the rain looks like it's getting worse.' Lucy looked up. Natsu joined Lucy as he got out of the tent. "I hate this weather." Natsu mumbled. "Well a thunderstorm is coming so we need to pack quickly." Erza finished packing her tent. "Gray and Juvia's finished packing aswell." Juvia walked up to Lucy and Natsu. "We'll help you pack up." Juvia smiled. "Thanks Juvia" Lucy smiled back.

A few minutes later the group finished packing and began walking again. The rain was getting thicker and thunder came every minute. "This rain is making this worse, the ground is getting more slippery by the second. I suggest we find shelter for the time being." Jellal suggested. "The only shelter is a cave." Erza yelled over the Thunder.

"Where are we going to find a cave." Natsu yelled back. 'Beyond the vast tree, over the hill and into the cave awaits something for you, Lucy Heartfilia.' Lucy remembered what Kyo told her. In the corner of Lucy's eyes a tree came into sight. Beyond the vast tree. 'There has to be a hill beyond the tree.' Lucy thought as she walked away from the group.

Natsu noticed Lucy was gone and started panicking. "LUCY!" Natsu roared louder then the thunder. Natsu looked around 'this rain is putting off my scent and this thunder is making it hard to hear. Damn it!' Everyone looked to see if they could find Lucy. "Lucy!" Everyone began to worry that she had slipped or fell somewhere.

"Just wanted to check something"Lucy yelled. "You're okay. Where'd you go?"Natsu talked loudly as he hugged Lucy tight. "Don't ever do that again. You had me worried. "Well I found something interesting. Follow me." Lucy motioned the group to follow her. Lucy retraced her steps carefully, but luckily she could see the tree in the distance. "Is it shelter?" Gray questioned. "Nope, it's something better." Lucy smiled at the group. "What can be better then shelter right now?" Juvia wondered. "You'll see." Lucy giggled as they got closer.

They finally reached the tree and Lucy clapped her hands together as she turned around. "We have reached our destination." Lucy presented the tree with a huge grin. "An enormous tree." The group started contemplating. 'Time for a little fun' Lucy thought. Lucy walked up to the tree and turned around "notice anything?" Lucy asked. "It's abnormally huge in comparison to other trees." Jellal stated and the group nodded in agreement. "It is interesting, but how is this going be helpful" Erza questioned.

"Well" Lucy raised her hand up and was about to lean on it. "You see this-kyaaa" Lucy vanished. "Lucy!" Everyone yelled in unison. Lucy popped her head out. "Hey look I have no body." Lucy laughed. "How are you doing that?" Gray laughed along with the other members. "Come over to this side so I can explain easier since it's sunny on this side." Lucy smiled and disappeared again. The group hesitated but slowly went in.

"It's like teleportation to a field. Originally I thought it was a barrier then I realised something was different about it. So I went beyond the vast tree to somewhere else. Then I came back and thought we could go this way since it's sunny." Lucy smiled as she took off her rain coat and felt the sun on her.

"This side definitely is better." Erza agreed and took off her rain coat in a flash.

The group taken of the rain coats and let the warmth of the sun dry them. "Now that I think about it... Maybe a barrier surrounded us over night and it caused that weather" Natsu pointed out. "If anything I'd say we teleported into a barrier and have this good weather. After all rain forests rain most of time. That's why they have rain in the name." Lucy laughed. The team laughed as they walked.

"Beyond the vast tree, over the hill and into a cave awaits something for me." Lucy thought out loud. "What do you mean?" Juvia questioned as they all stopped.

"Beyond the vast tree, over the hill and into the cave awaits something for Lucy guy Kyo that we met yesterday uses mind magic as you already know, used telepathy to tell me this" Lucy explained. "What's in the cave?" Gray questioned. "Guess I'll have to find out" Lucy sighed.

**Finished sorry that it's not long I was writing this in class. Feel free to follow me on Twitter EmilyCameron5 for updates on how the chapters are going. So sorry that this chapter is late. I've been busy with projects and essays. Don't forget to follow, favorite and please review. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I am glad to tell you that I am still alive and typing. I've been getting way to much homework lately. I think the teachers are just cruel in that way but anyway I am posting this chapter at midnight and I have to get up it 6am to catch a bus at 7am. Good damn you cold weather. Good damn you school. So glad that I wrote this chapter. Enjoy. :) sorry if there is any mistakes but it is late and I just want to post this. And I got pins and needles :O. **

**Somewhere in an unknown location:**

The room was dull and shadows casted in every corner. All there was in the room was a throne, a table, a lacrima and a candle. A man was sitting in the throne stirring his drink around. The only sound was the clinking of when the ice hit the glass. He watched the lacrima closely as a beautiful blonde Mage with brown eyes appeared. Her hair was damp from the rain. She was walking away from her friends. He watched as she entered the tree into a different location. The sun bathed her with it's warm presence. A smile appeared and she went back through the tree.

The blonde Mage walked back to her worried friends. He watched as a pink haired Mage hugged her. The man clenched the glass tightly and it shattered into pieces. Small cuts could be seen as blood trickled down. He stood up and removed his hood, to reveal a young man. His dark hair framed his face perfectly and his blue oceanic eyes held slight anger in them. He let out a deep Breath and sat back down in the throne. He clicked his fingers and a servant came rushing in to clean the mess. The servant hurried along quickly, not wanting to waste any of The Lords time. As the servant left the room a dark figure was seen leaning against the wall.

"So how is Kyo doing?" The man wearing a cloak asked the servant. "He has a few broken bones but there's nothing we can't fix Sir." The servant bowed down.

"How long until he is healed?" The man raised his voice slightly. Fear ran down the servant. Rumors said that The last servant had to face his abuse, when a blonde haired girl escaped. "A f-f-few hours...sir." The servant stuttered.

"There is no reason to fear me young servant, I do not wish to harm you. You may have heard rumors, but you really shouldn't believe everything you hear these days." The man disappeared around the corner.

**Team Natsu: **

"I think we should go to the cave. I'm a little intrigued, as to what is in there. Maybe we will even run into the dark guild." Erza suggested. "I agree." Lucy agreed with Erza.

"Hang on, let's not be irrational here. It could be a trap. That guy attacked us so why should we trust what he said." Natsu reasoned.

"Well he could be apart of the dark guild," Jellal pointed out, "we need to capture them, so that could be a good start."

The group continued to walk and arrived at a hill. "Looks like were already half way there." Gray shrugged.

"Juvia thinks we should go to the cave, but first how about a picnic on top of the hill." Juvia smiled.

"But-" Natsu was saying. "I love picnics!" Erza exclaimed shoving Natsu out of the way.

Lucy walked over to Natsu and gave him a lending hand. "Natsu, even if it is a trap, we will be fine. This is fairy tails strongest team and we even have Jellal and Juvia to top it off." Lucy comforted.

"I know and that's not what I'm worrying about," Natsu started, "if it is a trap then whats going to happen to you? I don't want you to get hurt because we made reckless conclusions. Even if we are the strongest team, something could still happen." Natsu stated and hugged Lucy tight.

"Natsu, even if it is a trap and we are wounded from battle. We will be fine wounds heal after all." Lucy kissed Natsu's cheek.

"What if it is bad and you die or even one of us die?" Natsu bit his lip.

"It won't happen we are all finally happy with finding love, there's no way either of us will give that up. I know I wouldn't, so I'll promise you this, I Will not die on you Natsu. I'm not going to give up on what we have together." Lucy gave Natsu a passionate kiss.

Gray whistled at the two kissing. Lucy and Natsu glared over to him. "Sorry love birds, but if you don't stop sucking each others faces off, we can't start the picnic." Gray laughed.

"You all started without us already" Natsu yelled back.

"We were hungry." Gray shouted and shrugged and sat back down to eat a sandwich. Natsu and Lucy sighed and started walking over to the others.

"Celestial mages never break their promises remember." Natsu smiled at Lucy.

"I know. Race you to the top." Lucy smiled back and ran up the hill. Natsu grinned and ran to catch up with Lucy.

**1 hour later **

An hour later the group finished eating and talking about their plans for when they get back. Natsu was going to catch up with happy. Erza was going to try out the cakes at a new cake shop with Jellal. Juvia and gray wanted to go for ice cream.

"So what about you Lucy?" Erza questioned.

Lucy paused for a second to think. 'Well I need to find out what happened with my mother and what that nightmare wasabout yesterday. It felt so real.' Lucy thought. "Well, I was thinking about continuing to write and maybe even visiting my fathers grave, it's been awhile." Lucy replied.

"That sounds nice" Erza and Juvia gave Lucy a comforting smile.

"So shall we start heading to the cave?" Gray stretched his arms.

"Yeah, strippers right. Let's go." Natsu insulted Gray, hoping for a fight.

"What did you call me ash snot." Gray and Natsu clashed foreheads.

The others were laughing and the group continued to walk over the hill. Lucy stopped when she felt a strange presence. Lucy looked down and saw fresh blood on the ground. "What the hell." Lucy though out loud.

The group turned around to look at her and the ground started to shake violently. "An earthquake?" Gray said shocked.

The ground underneath Lucy's feet feel apart and she screamed as she fell. "Lucy!" The group ran to where she fell and saw her below. The earthquake subsided.

"Feel free to help me out guys." Lucy stood up and rubbed her lower back. "Are you okay?" Erza asked. "I'm fine" Lucy replied.

"We're going to grab the rope and lower it down for you Luce." Natsu yelled. Lucy smiled at Natsu and looked around to see where she fell into. Lucy saw something shine in the corner of her eye, so she walked over and picked up something that was underground. Lucy noticed it was a skeleton hand that had a ring on it. Lucy let go of the hand and screamed.

"Luce, what happened?" Natsu asked and the group surrounded the hole to see a panicked face on Lucy. "I don't think I'm alone down here." Lucy slowly looked up at the group as a loud roar echoed throughout the tunnel.

**Lucy's POV **

I hesitantly looked over to see a saber-toothed tiger. Only something was off about it. Around every minute it became, some what translucent. "Could it be" I thought out loud. I was about to grab hold of the rope they lowered down until I paused.

"Lucy grab on to the rope." Natsu yelled.

I ignored what Natsu said and walked towards the saber tooth and aware from the rope. 'Sorry guys, but you're going to think I'm crazy for doing this.' I thought to myself. The saber tooth looks like it was going to pounce on me. "Lucy what are you doing?" Natsu became panicked. Natsu jumped down to where i was and tried to grab me. An electric shock went through Natsu as he touched an invisible wall.

"A barrier." Natsu bit his lip with frustration. The rest of the group jumped down and tried to go through the barrier. Each receiving a spark. "Why am I the only that can go through it."

'Because you can surpass the barriers in the forest. Afterall they were created by Layla Heartfillia.' A voice said. "Who's there." I looked around. 'Don't worry it's just me.' The saber tooth sat down and began licking it's paw. "You. You can talk. Why can you talk?" I looked to the others and they looked at me like I was crazy. "Scratch that question. How are you communicating with me, without them hearing you?" I pointed at Natsu and the others. 'Well, we have a connection.' The saber tooth scratched it's ear with it's leg. "A connection." I thought out loud.

"What do you mean we have a connection?" I asked.

"Lucy what's goi-" I interrupted gray by shushing him. "Please answer my question." I crossed my arms over my chest.

'I'm a celestial key, this is my real form and I do have a human form, but I'm running out of time. Which is why I am becoming translucent.' The saber tooth lowered it's ears as it became more tired. Eventually the saber tooth collapsed on the ground. As the saber tooth was Left half unconscious I ran over to it quickly.

"Tell me. Where's your key?" I asked concerned. 'Down the tunnel it's in a box. There's 4 keys in there. Only there is barrier surrounding it, which is why I can't return to the spirit world.'

"I promise I'll retrieve the box, just don't die on me okay."my eyes began to water. 'It's too late for me. Soon I'll disappear. Just please save the others.'

'Its not fair though, why should you die, you've done nothing wrong" I cried out. 'It's fate, eventually it's bound to happen.' The saber tooth began to close it's eyes slowly. 'Someone help' I thought as tears fell.

"Princess." I looked behind me and saw Virgo and Loki. "Go get the keys we will take care of him." Loki insisted. "Thank you." I wiped the tears away and began to run to where the keys are located. I stopped in my tracks and placed my hand up against a wall. 'These barriers are getting on my nerves.' I could feel the anger rising up.

The barrier wall lit up gold and shattered into golden dust. I started running again and each time I came across a barrier it turned into gold dust. I could feel my magic starting to drain, but I know I need to push forward after all a celestial spirits life is in danger.

What seemed like an eternity, I finally found the box. I put my hand through the barrier and felt my energy pouring out of me rapidly. "Come on Lucy, just a little longer." I said to myself. Eventually the barrier broke. I smiled and grabbed the box. 'Hopefully i don't lack too much magic energy otherwise I won't be able to create a contract with that saber tooth. I hope he is doing alright.' I continued to run back to were the others were waiting.

**Natsu's POV**

It was the worst feeling I felt when Lucy fell through the ground. When that saber tooth looked like it was going to claim her as its prey.

As Lucy was talking to (well what seemed like) the saber tooth, I continued to bite my lip as I worried. For some reason We couldn't hear what the saber tooth was saying but we could hear what lucy was saying and read her emotions. It hit me hard when I saw the saber tooth collapse and Lucy beginning to cry. 'And yet I can't comfort her or even hug her because of this stupid barrier. I looked at Erza and Jellal holding each other close as they worried for what was going to happen next.

Even Gray and Juvia were close to each other and comforting one another. And I was alone. I felt useless. The one I love is probably going through something bad and I can't help. Loki and Virgo appeared and Lucy wiped away tears and began to run but then stopped. We watched as she placed her hand on the barrier. Gold lines appeared through the barrier and it became gold dust. "Amazing." We all said astonished.

Lucy continued to run and each time she went through a barrier it turned to dust. "How is she doing that?" Gray questioned. "Well her powers are getting stonger each day. It's weird though sometimes her power would increase at an abnormal rate." Loki stated as he ran his hand over the saber tooth with a golden orb.

"Well supposedly she has a seal and someone is forcefully breaking the seal." Erza informed Loki and Virgo. "Really?" Jellal and Juvia said at the same time. "Oh yeah we never told you both, did we?!" Gray sat down. I crossed my legs and sat near the barrier. "How come you aren't shocked." I asked.

"well we figured as much, afterall we are Lucy's celestial spirits so we can sense those kind of things," Virgo said, "well I'll be off now Princess is using her magic rapidly and I don't want to use up anymore of her magic. Oh yeah Loki use your own magic from here on out." Virgo replied and went back to the spirit world.

"I'm back." Lucy panted out. "Lucy, you need to rest most of your magic has been drained." Loki suggested. "I'm fine." Lucy place the box next to the saber tooth as he opened his eyes. "I'll be fine now, thank you Lucy. when your magic is restored feel free, whenever you're ready to make a contract." This time we could all here the saber tooth as he returned to the spirit. "Thank goodness he could return" Lucy smiled and started walking towards us.

Lucy put her hand to the barrier and it became dust. Lucy's eyes and mine met each others and we both smiled. Lucy began to sway and she began to collapse on the floor. Just before she did I ran and caught her just in time. " I just need some rest. Thank you Natsu." Lucy smiled at me and closed her eyes. "You really worry me sometimes, but I'm glad you have that kindness towards spirits" I chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Lucy." I whispered in her ear.

**Yes chapter 7 is done. Sorry about the lateness but I've been having to do a lot of tests and I have exams coming up, so frustrating. I should be doing my homework but I just got really into this chapter and couldn't stop typing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, follow and favorite. :) p.s I am sorry that it's not a long chapter. I did want to write more but I want the readers to be able to read it so hopefully I don't have any homework to do tomorrow so I can write chapter eight. :) **


End file.
